Lost Souls
by WillAnyOneKnowYouLikeMe
Summary: Emma Swan is a senior at Storybrooke High, she has loving parents, and a great group of friends that are like family, but none of them can see past the wall Emma puts up. Except one person, her teacher Ms. Mills. Previously titled Clarity.
1. Chapter 1

**Authors Note: Hey everybody, thought of a story and thought I would share it with all of you to see what you all think. Yes I know this is just the first chapter, but still thought it would be worth sharing while we wait for the showdown of the Wicked Witch and Regina. Seriously who is excited because I sure am! Go Regina! **

** I do not own any of these characters.**

**The title is just temporary, I am still trying to think of a better one. I did have Your Heart Is What I Need, but decided against it. If any of you have any ideas, please share them. **

**Now without further ado, here is chapter 1!**

* * *

There is a town in Maine; it's a small quiet remote area with a forest which at times looks like a forest out of a fairytale, and just like your normal Maine town, it even has it's own beach. Not much happens here, it's quite a peaceful place, a perfect place to raise a family. One good thing, but also sometimes a bad one, is that it doesn't get much outsiders or tourists because not many people know that this town exists, but for Emma Swan, sometimes she wishes it didn't, and this town is called Storybrooke and this it's story.

Emma Swan is a seventeen year old teenager and she is about to begin her senior at Storybrooke high, she hasn't always lived here, she actually doesn't even know where she was born, and yes Emma Swan knows she is adopted. Her real parents left her on the side of the road; they didn't even bother to drop her off at a hospital when she was born. She may have a mom and a dad now that love her, but even to this day she still wonders why her parents got rid of her, but most of all she wonders who they are but like most adopted children she will probably never know. Now please don't think that Emma doesn't like her life here in Storybrooke, because that is far from the truth, she does love it here, but at times she wished she lived in the big city like Boston or New York City.

"Emma honey are you awake?" Came the voice through the bedroom door along with a slight knock and the voice belong to no other than Mary Margaret Blanchard Nolan, Emma's adoptive mother.

Emma groaned and pulled the blankets over her head, she was not in the mood to leave the comforts of her bed and even though it was her senior year she still wasn't motivated to go to school. "Honey it's your last year" Mary Margaret told her through the door, but still Emma didn't budge. "Emma don't make me come in there." Mary Margaret warned.

Emma groaned again before she mumbled "I don't want to go." And she could practically hear Mary Margaret roll her eyes, if that was even possible. This wasn't anything new with Emma, Mary Margaret and David, Emma's adoptive father have had a hard time getting Emma to go to school since her Junior year and they thought it would just be a phase but here they are today and it seems this phase still hasn't passed.

Mary Margaret turned the bedroom door handle slightly relived to not find it locked and walked inside her daughter's bedroom and over to Emma's bed and sat down on the edge. "Emma sweetie I know you don't want to go, but it's your first day." Mary Margaret tried to tell her but Emma just moved even lower under the blankets.

"Emma please, I will even make your favorite breakfast." Mary Margaret bribed her and now Emma knew she wouldn't be winning this battle so she decided to give up.

"Fine, but I want apple cinnamon oatmeal not plain." Emma groaned as she threw the blankets back.

"No problem" Mary Maragret told her with a smile as she took her daughter's hand "Hey I know how you feel; I was your age once too. But believe me this year will go by before you even know it." Mary Margaret assured her.

"Hard to believe that, since you are a teacher" Emma mumbled as she got out of bed.

"Hey I heard that" Mary Margaret smirked and stood up and walked over to the bedroom door and before she left she looked over her shoulder back at Emma "Oh and teaching and being a student is quite different."

Emma rolled her eyes and grabbed her clothes and walked out of her room and into the bathroom to take a shower and get ready.

Mary Margaret was in the kitchen pouring herself another cup of coffee when her husband David Nolan walked in and wrapped his arms around his wife's waist from behind and kissed her cheek. "Emma up?" David asked

"Yes finally." Mary Margaret sighed

"I take it she gave you a problem again?" David asked as he grabbed himself a mug from the cabinet.

Mary Margaret nodded her head and then asked "Would you like some oatmeal too?"

David shook his head "No thanks, I got a meeting to get to, but you have a good day okay?" He told his wife and Mary Margaret nodded her head and David leaned in to give her kiss.

"Ugh, can I least have coffee before I have to see you two making out?" Emma groaned as she walked into the kitchen.

"Sorry dear, have a good day you two. I love you both." David told them as he kissed his wife and daughter goodbye and left the apartment.

As Emma was pouring herself a cup of coffee, her mother was eyeing her up and down. "What?" Emma asked as she turned around and walked over to the kitchen table and sat down in front of her bowl of oatmeal.

"Do you have to wear that?" Mary Margaret asked

Emma held her hands up in the air and asked "And what is wrong with what I am wearing?"

"Emma your jeans have holes in them" Mary Margaret told her and Emma rolled her eyes.

"Yeah well it could be a lot worse." Emma told her as she stood up and looked down at her ripped skinny jeans, and then her white tank top then added "Trust me" As she walked over to the sink and set her bowl inside filling it with water.

"I know that Emma, but I wish you wouldn't wear them to school." Her mother sighed "And you didn't even eat your breakfast."

"I know ma, but this is what I like and guess I wasn't hungry." Emma told her as she grabbed her backpack that was hanging on the chair. "See ya later." Emma told her as she glanced over at mother and then she too left the apartment and made her way to begin her senior year of high school.

As Emma Swan walked to school she ran into her best friend Ruby Lucas walking out of the diner her grandmother owned. "Hey Em" Ruby greeted her with a giant smile as she ran up to her and wrapped her in a giant hug.

"Hey babe" Emma smiled back as she hugged her best friend and as she pulled back she noticed what her best friend was wearing "Hey is that my shirt?" Emma smirked

"Oh shit you noticed" Ruby laughed "Don't worry you will get it back"

"Good" Emma laughed as she hit her friend playfully and then the two began to walk to Storybrooke high.

As the two friends were walking Ruby pulled out her schedule and handed it to Emma and asked "We have any classes together?"

Emma looked over to schedule "Yeah math, history, and science." Emma told her as she handed the schedule back.

"Not English?" Ruby asked as she shoved the schedule back into her bag and Emma shook her head. "Then who the hell do you have?" Ruby asked with a laugh.

"Mills" Emma told her and Ruby stopped dead in her tracks. "What is your problem?" Emma asked confused

"Good luck girl" Ruby told her friend and Emma just looked at her even more confused than she already was "You really don't know?" Ruby asked and Emma shook her head while Ruby laughed "Wow girl have you not been paying attention to anything that happens at school?" Ruby joked.

"Well if you haven't noticed, you and I really didn't go last year" Emma smirked

"That is true, but I still know all the gossip." Ruby told her

"That's because you're a god damn gossip whore Rubes, you need to know everything." Emma laughed and Ruby agreed. "Now please tell me what is so bad about Mills?" Emma asked in a serious tone.

"She's freakin evil Em, everybody who has had her fails, including me and I never fail." Ruby told her smugly.

"When did you have her, I don't remember you talking about her?" Emma asked

"Sophomore year, and yeah because she has eyes and ears everywhere, I was afraid to talk about her." Ruby explained and Emma rolled her eyes. "Seriously Emma, she is that bad."

"Alright Rubes, thanks for the heads up" Emma laughed as they walked on to Storybrooke high property.

As Emma and Ruby walked into Storybrooke high they spotted their other friends, Killian Jones and Belle who were hanging out by the locker Ruby and Emma have shared since freshman year. "Guys you won't believe who Emma has!" Ruby shouted as they got closer to their friends.

"Shh Rubes" Emma warned as she shot her friend a wicked glance.

"Well don't hold out on us who?" Belle asked

"Ms. Mills" Ruby whispered

"Oh shit Emma, you better behave." Belle warned "I had her last year."

Emma rolled her eyes "Oh come on guys she can't be that bad" Emma said as she leaned against the metal locker.

"Yeah she is" Killian told her "But she is hot." He added and hit him.

"God you are such a pig." Ruby told him with a look of disgust and then added "No wonder why you always had detention, you just wanted to stare at her."

"That might be right mate" Killian laughed "Catch ya later and good luck Emma." He added as he turned and disappeared down the hall.

"Seriously is she that bad?" Emma asked just as the bell rang while Belle and Ruby nodded their head. "Well time to find out, I have her first." Emma said as she pushed herself off the locker.

"Way to ruin your morning." Ruby said

"Shut up." Emma laughed and then said goodbye to her friends before she walked off to her English class with Ms. Mills.

Emma walked into her English class and saw that the class was filled and the teacher was nowhere to be found, Emma shook her head and walked over to the only empty seats left by the window that looked out into the court-yard, but of course was right near Ms. Mills desk. Emma took her seat and looked around the room, and just then did the most beautiful woman Emma has ever seen walk through the doorway of the classroom.

"_Holy shit Killian wasn't kidding" _Emma thought to herself as she looked over the brunette haired woman before her. Her lips were plump and red with a tiny scar above her top lip. Her hair was perfect and stopped just after her shoulders, and to complete the look she wore a tight black pencil skirt, with a magenta blouse with a black lace cami underneath that showed off just enough cleavage that Emma thought for sure she was going to die.

"Good morning class" Ms. Mills announced as she shut the classroom door, and took a sip from the cup in her hand.

"Good morning Ms. Mills." The class greeted her except Emma who was still trying to catch her breath as she watched her English teacher walk back toward her desk and grab the piece of paper off her desk and began to read the names off the list.

"Emma Nolan?" Ms. Mills asked and got no answer "Emma Nolan?" Ms. Mills asked again and just then did the girl sitting next to Emma hit her.

"Oh yeah that's me." Emma mumbled

"Well Ms. Nolan let me inform you I don't like repeating myself, so next time please answer the first time." Ms. Mills warned in a husky tone and Emma was sure this woman was going to kill her by time she even got done with her first day.

Emma nodded her head "But it's swan"

"Excuse me?" Ms. Mills asked

"I know it says Nolan, but it's Swan." Emma told her again, Emma knew she was a Nolan ever since she moved to Storybrooke, but Swan was her actually last name, the only thing she has ever known about her parents, and she thought Swan fit better than Nolan.

Ms. Mills nodded her head as she glanced Emma over and then went back to calling off names as Emma felt her phone buzz in her pocket.

"_**How is it?"**_ Emma read the text from no one other than Ruby.

"_**She doesn't seem that bad"**_ Emma typed and then hit send.

"_**Give it time"**_ Ruby answered her and just as Emma was about to type back a strict voice bought her back to reality.

"Ms. Nolan." Ms. Mills snapped and Emma shoved her phone under her bag like a child who has been caught sneaking another cookie. "I don't know who you think you are, but there is absolutely and I repeat absolutely no texting in my class." Ms. Mills warned

Emma rolled her eyes as she mumbled under her breath "You were just taking names."

"Excuse me?" Ms. Mills asked standing up from her chair

"Nothing" Emma groaned

"Ms. Nolan you better change your attitude and fast because I will not stand for it." Ms. Mills warned her

"It's Swan" Emma snapped at her

"Okay then Ms. Swan" Ms. Mills told her and walked over to the white board and picked up a red marker and wrote in beautiful cursive writing "Detention" and then Emma's name underneath it. "One hour detention" Ms. Mills told her with a smirk as she put the cover back on the marker.

The bell for lunch couldn't come fast enough, after English, Emma had to suffer through her Spanish class and then her history class and she wasn't even allowed to sit next to Ruby.

"So after school you want to hit the mall?" Ruby asked as her and Emma sat down at the cafeteria table with Belle and Killian.

"Would love to but can't" Emma told her

"What did you do Swan?" Killian asked as he took a bit of his sandwich.

"I got detention." Emma shrugged.

Killian laughed and Belle shook her head "Emma it's your first day, with who?" Belle asked

"Ms. Mills." Emma announced

"Jesus you are fucked" Killian laughed "And not in a good way" Killian added and Emma threw a pen at him.

After lunch Emma had her study hall, then science class, and her last class of the day was math, and even though she didn't want a detention she couldn't actually wait for the bell to ring because then it meant she could see her sexy English teacher again. The bell finally rang and Emma and Ruby walked off to their locker. Emma threw her books inside and slammed the door shut. "Good Luck" Ruby told her best friend before she walked off to find Belle.

"Thanks" Emma mumbled and walked off to her English class for a second time that day.

Emma walked into Ms. Mills classroom and saw her teacher sitting behind her desk typing an email. "I'm here" Emma announced and walked over to her desk and sat down roughly making the desk move a bit.

"No need for dramatics dear." Ms. Mills said dryly and Emma rolled her eyes and watched the brunette woman get up and walk over to the class room door and pull it closed.

"No one else?" Emma asked and the looked over at the white board and saw just her name written there. "Oh, guess I am the only idiot to wind up in detention on the first day." Emma mumbled.

"Hey now, don't talk like that." Ms. Mills said in a nicer voice

"What?" Emma shrugged her shoulders "It's true."

Ms. Mills walked over to the desk in front of Emma's and sat down and turned her body to look at Emma as she crossed her right leg over her left. "Dear you are not an idiot and please don't talk down about yourself again." Ms. Mills told her and then did something catch her eye in Emma's bag.

"And how would you know that?" Emma asked but Ms. Mills wasn't interested in that anymore.

"Ms. Swan what is that?" Ms. Mills asked as she pointed inside Emma's bag.

"Nothing" Emma snapped and zipped her bag closed and pulled it closer.

But Ms. Mills wasn't going to take that for answer and grabbed Emma's bag from her and opened it up, to find a pack of cigarettes and a full bottle of vodka along with a bus ticket. "Planning a trip dear?" Ms. Mills asked and Emma shook her head. "Then explain this?" Ms. Mills asked as she held up a bus ticket.

"It's nothing" Emma told her as she turned to look out the window

"Please don't lie to me, and I know you are not old enough to be drinking" Ms. Mills told her as she closed the bag.

"It's nothing alright" Emma snapped "Why do you care?"

Ms. Mills took in a deep breath "Look at me." She told Emma but she didn't "Look at me" this time she demanded and Emma slowly turned to look at her teacher "I care because from the moment I laid eyes on you, I could tell that something was bothering you, and trust me what you have in your bag won't help." Ms. Mills told her softly.

"And how would you know that?" Emma mumbled

"Because I know what it's like to have that darkness inside you that you feel you just can't escape" Ms. Mills told her looking deep into Emma's eyes.

Emma didn't know why, but for some reason looking at this woman in front of her, hearing her words, and seeing how she can see right through the wall Emma puts up each and every day to keep everyone away. And so far no one has ever been able to see past that but here right now someone can and Emma felt her eyes tear up just a bit but she blinked them away quickly until she heard her teacher speak again.

"Please let me help you."

* * *

**Well there is chapter 1, please let me know what y'all thought. And if any of you have ideas on a better title even if you like the title let me know.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Authors Note: Hey Everybody! Wow thank you all for the reviews, follows, favorites, and of course just taking the time to read the first chapter. It really means a lot to me and especially since y'all liked it. I decided to change the title let me know what y'all think of the new one. Thank you to the guest who reviewed and gave some suggestions. **

**Once again I do not own any of these characters and I hope you all enjoy this next chapter!**

* * *

"_Please let me help you."_

* * *

Emma registered Ms. Mills words and saw the emotion inside her eyes and the warmth reflecting from them. But quickly through that away and stood up from her desk and grabbed her bag, there was no way she was letting someone in, not after how hard she works to keep everybody out. And Emma knew better than to let anyone in after what happened last time and there was not a chance in hell she was letting that happen again.

"Emma your detention isn't over" Ms. Mills told her once Emma stood up and began to walk toward the door.

"It is now." Emma snapped and walked out of the classroom slamming the door behind her.

Ms. Mills shook her head and got up from the desk straightening out her skirt before she walked over to the white board and instead of erasing Emma's name just wrote x2 next to it.

Emma Swan rushed out of Storybrooke high as quickly as she could, and ran home and saw her mother's car already parked in the parking lot. "Fuck" Emma mumbled under breath as she walked up to the apartment door and walked inside

"Hey sweetheart!" Mary Margaret greeted her with a smile "How was your first day?"

"It was okay, but I have a wicked headache. I'm going to lie down." Emma informed her as she shut the door and then walked upstairs to her bedroom and where she all but slammed the door.

Emma flew her bag on to the chair, and grabbed her pack of cigarettes and bottle of vodka and sat down on her bed resting against headboard. Emma pulled out her phone from her pocket and sent Ruby a text before she took a swig of the vodka bottle. _**"Well you were totally right about Mills." **_

Emma was just about to light her cigarette when her phone finally buzzed in her hand "_**Aww Em, did the detention go that bad?" **_

"_**It was a disaster" **_Emma knew it was a lie, but she didn't want her teacher getting close to her, so to her it was a disaster.

"_**Well don't say I didn't warn you. But listen I gotta go Granny has been after me since I got home, so I'll text ya after." **_Ruby texted back, and Emma threw her phone toward the foot of the bed and smoked the rest of her cigarette and then made sure the smell of smoke was completely out of the room and her bottle and pack were hidden before she laid down to go to sleep just wanting to forget about this day.

Emma didn't know how long she had slept but when the knock on the door disturbed her from her sleep, and the sun shining through her window she knew that it was morning. "Ugh not morning already" Emma moaned as she rolled over on her bed.

"Emma honey" Mary Margaret said softly as she opened her daughter's bedroom door and walked in.

"I'm up, how long was I asleep?" Emma mumbled without opening her eyes.

"Since you came home, I was going to wake you for dinner, but I know how your headaches are." Mary Margaret explained

"It's fine, I'll be down in a bit." Emma told her and Mary Margaret nodded her head and walked out of the room shutting the door behind her.

Emma groaned as she got out of her bed and dug out new clothes to wear to school since she slept in the clothes she had on and then made her way toward the bathroom to shower and get ready.

Mary Margaret was pouring coffee into a travel mug when her daughter walked into the kitchen "There is some cereal in the cabinet, I am sorry but I have a meeting before class." She told her daughter and then placed a kiss on her forehead before she walked out of the apartment.

Emma shrugged her shoulders, and even though she hasn't eaten in 24 hours she really wasn't hungry and just poured herself some coffee instead. "Not eating Em?" David asked as he walked into the kitchen and walked over to his daughter to give her a hug.

Emma shook her head "Still a bit of a headache." Emma informed him and David nodded. "Well I should get going" Emma told him as she picked up her cup of coffee and then walked out of the apartment.

As Emma got closer to Ruby's she lit up a cigarette and took a long drag. "Hey you didn't text me back" Ruby told her best friend as she came walking out of the diner.

"Yeah sorry" Emma sighed "Fell asleep"

"Oh." Ruby told her and then two women made their way to school.

Emma was in her fifth period class completely dreading having to go to her English class next especially since what happened yesterday in detention but knowing Ms. Mills if she skipped she would probably come hunting her down. _"But I wonder what she is wearing?" _Emma thought "_Okay where the hell did that come from?"_

"Hey you comin?" Ruby asked taking Emma out of her thoughts not even realizing that the bell rang.

"Oh yeah sorry" Emma told her as she got up from her desk and grabbed her bag.

"What were you thinking about?" Ruby asked "Seemed pretty intense."

"_Just some hot brunette English teacher"_ Emma thought "Nothing important, just tired." Emma told her as she and Ruby walked toward the English hallway. "You know you didn't have to walk me to class" Emma joked

"Like you would even go if I didn't" Ruby joked back and that is when both women saw the English teacher standing in the hallway leaning against the open door.

"_Jesus she looks hotter than yesterday, is that even possible?" _Emma asked herself as she eyed her English teacher up and down.

Ms. Mills was standing there in black dress pants with a gold chain belt with a white blouse that was almost see through, and Emma couldn't help but notice the little bit of the black lace bra showing. "Ms. Lucas, nice to see you" Ms. Mills greeted Ruby with a smile before she took a bite of the red apple she was holding.

"Hi Ms. Mills" Ruby greeted her back while Emma couldn't stop staring at her teachers red plump lips.

"I didn't know you and Ms. Nolan here were friends." Ms. Mills said and Emma interrupted her.

"I said it's Swan" Emma snapped "I'll see you later Rubes." Emma told her best friend as she walked past her teacher and walked inside the classroom catching the scent of apples and a hint of cinnamon as she did_. "Damn she even smells good how did I not notice that yesterday?." _ Emma asked herself as she walked over to her desk.

Ms. Mills and Ruby watched Emma disappear and before Ms. Mills took another bite of her apple she looked at Ruby and asked "Is Emma okay?"

Ruby shrugged her shoulders "She's been in a mood all day. She'll be fine." Ruby told her previous teacher "But I gotta go, nice chatting with you." Ruby told her and then took off down the hall to her own class.

Ms. Mills walked into her classroom and threw her apple core into the garbage before she walked over to her desk and grabbed the paper to take attendance. And just then did Emma notice the x2 next to her name on the whiteboard. "Umm what the hell is that?" Emma shouted as she pointed toward the board.

Ms. Mills looked up from her attendance sheet and over toward Emma and told her sternly "First off there will be no use of offensive language in my classroom. Second, since you failed to complete your detention yesterday, you now have two."

"That's bullshit." Emma snapped

"Don't make me warn you about your language again, or I will write you up." Ms. Mills warned.

"Do it I don't fucking care" Emma shouted as she stood up and grabbed her bag walking straight out of the class room slamming the door once again behind her.

Ms. Mills shook her head "I apologize class, I will deal with her."

Emma Swan stormed out of the Storybrooke high, not even caring about her other classes and walked home knowing that her parents wouldn't be home for a few hours and she could at least have some peace and quiet until then. Emma walked into the apartment slamming and locking the door behind her heading right up stairs to her bedroom.

After Ms. Mills class was over, she went over to her computer and looked up Ruby Lucas' classes and called her seventh period teacher. "Hello this is Regina Mills, I understand you have Ruby Lucas in your class?" Ms. Mills asked once she got an answer on the phone.

"Yes I do" Mrs. Archer informed her.

"Can you please send her to my classroom; it will only take a moment. I promise to have her back in no time." Ms. Mills asked her.

"No problem" Mrs. Archer told her and then hung up the phone. "Ruby can you please go and see Ms. Mills?' Mrs. Archer asked Ruby once she walked into the classroom.

Ruby rolled her eyes as she turned around to walk right back out of the room and off to Ms. Mills class. "You wanted to see me?" Ruby asked as she walked into the empty classroom.

"Ah yes dear, Emma seemed to storm out of my class and I was just wondering where she went." Ms. Mills told her but Ruby interrupted her.

"I don't know what you have with Emma, but she is my friend and stay away from her." Ruby warned

Ms. Mills laughed "I am only concerned about her."

Ruby rolled her eyes as she stepped even closer to the teacher "I don't believe that for one second, you are evil do you know that?" Ruby asked "And I doubt you could hardly be concerned about anyone else but yourself." Ruby told her before she warned her again "So stay away from her, she has been through enough and she doesn't need you to make her life even more difficult."

Ms. Mills was stunned by Ruby's words "I was just…." Ms. Mills began but once again Ruby cut her off.

"Save it, just leave her alone." Ruby told her sternly as she turned on her heels and walked out of the classroom.

Ms. Mills watched as Ruby Lucas walked out her classroom, and then she went back to her computer and searched for a number knowing that Emma's mother was an elementary teacher. She wrote down the number and then pulled out her cell phone and dialed. "Storybrooke elementary" A secretary answered

"May I speak to Mary Margaret Nolan please?" Regina asked

"May I ask who is calling?" The secretary asked

"Regina Mills, I am an English teacher over at Storybrooke high." Regina told her.

"Okay just a moment please" The secretary said before she placed her on hold.

Regina Mills didn't have to wait long before the mother of her student answered "Hello Regina, how can I help you?" Mary Margaret greeted her cheerfully.

"_God must this woman always sound like she just huffed helium?" _Regina thought to herself before she answered "Yes Mrs. Nolan I was just wondering if you have heard or seen from Emma?"

"I saw her this morning before I left, why is everything okay?" Mary Margaret asked with a hint of worry in her voice.

"Well I am not sure if you are aware but Emma had a detention with me yesterday, and she failed to complete it. So I gave her another one, and when she found out today in class she expressed her feelings with some very offensive language that I will not stand for and then stormed off." Regina explained

"Oh my I am so sorry, I wasn't aware." Mary Margaret told her.

"I am so sorry to bother you with this, but I have to ask is there anything going on at home that would make Emma act out like this?" Regina asked.

"No everything is fine, I will be sure to talk to her once I get home." Mary Margaret told her "Thank you so much for calling, have a good day."

"You too" Regina told her before she hung up her phone and threw it back into her purse. "God that woman is always so cheerful" Regina mumbled in a sickening tone.

"EMMA ISABELLA NOLAN" Mary Margaret shouted as she walked into the apartment at the end of the school day.

Emma jumped awake with the shouting of her name, she didn't remember falling asleep and she must certainly doesn't remember it pouring outside. Emma sat up in bed and before she knew it her bedroom door was being flung up by her very angry mother. "What is the matter with you?" Mary Margaret shouted at her daughter, she didn't get mad often but when she did it was for a good reason, and her daughter acting out in school was definitely a good reason.

"What are you talking about?" Emma groaned

"I got a call from your English teacher today" Mary Margaret told her "You know the one you had a detention with, the one whose class you stormed out of today."

"Oh" Emma sighed

"Yeah oh, what is going on Emma?" Mary Margaret asked and just then did Emma's father appear in the doorway behind her mother.

"What is going on?" David asked confused as to what was happening.

"Should you tell your father Emma, or should I?" Mary Margaret asked and Emma shook her head.

"I skipped my detention okay?" Emma asked

"Detention Emma, it's the second day of school?" David told her "How did you manage that?" David asked completely confused

"I don't know, Ms. Mills is a bitch" Emma shrugged

"And that was another thing she mentioned, your language Emma, you better change it and fast" Mary Margaret told now beginning to raise her voice. "And you will not talk about your elders like that do you understand?"

"Whatever" Emma mumbled and David lost his cool.

"That is enough Emma, I don't know what is going on, but you will not talk to your mother like that or anyone else for that matter. Second, you will complete your detention and I don't want to hear about another one." David told her and then added "I don't know what is wrong, but we can't help you unless you talk to us."

Emma rolled her eyes "Whatever I don't want your fucking help, you can't help me, SO JUST STOP!" Emma yelled as she grabbed her bag and stormed out of her room and then apartment into the pouring rain.

Emma didn't know where she was planning on going as she walked down the main street of Storybrooke when a black older Mercedes-Benz headlights appeared in the distance coming toward her.

"Who the hell would be walking in the pouring rain?" Regina asked herself as she spotted someone walking though the rain. "Jesus it's Emma" Regina sighed as she got closer to the person and began to slow down and rolled down the window. "Emma?" Regina asked

"Great" Emma mumbled under her breath thinking that this day couldn't get any worse, but yet here she was her English teacher Ms. Mills. Emma completely ignored the voice coming from the car and kept on walking.

"Emma?" Regina tried again as she watched Emma keep walking "Fine, then I will come to you." Regina rolled her eyes as she unbuckled her seat belt, placed her car in park, and got out of her car and walked over to her student. "Emma will you stop?" Regina tried again

"Just leave me alone" Emma snapped and Regina grabbed her arm

"No I will not leave you alone, you are walking in the pouring rain." Regina told her and just then did a lightning bolt light up the sky and then a loud bang of thunder echoed through the air. "Make that thunderstorm."

"Thank you captain obvious, I think you missed your calling" Emma told her trying to break free of Regina's grasp but surprisingly the woman was stronger than she looked.

"Emma please can you cut the shit" Regina snapped and Emma was taken aback by the language coming from her English teacher. "Now get in the car" Regina added sternly

"No, you will just take me home, and I am not going back there." Emma shouted as another loud bang of thunder filled their ears.

Regina sighed "Emma just get in the car, you are going to catch a cold"

"I said no, now leave me the fuck alone" Emma shouted

Regina shook her head at the very stubborn woman before her "Get in the damn car right now, I won't take you home. Now cut the shit and come with me." Regina demanded.

"Why should I go anywhere with you, why do you care about me so much?" Emma asked

"I told you this already Emma, but since you obviously don't remember I will tell you again." Regina sighed "I know what it Is like to put up a wall to keep everybody out, to put on that fake smile every single day, making the whole world think you are okay, when deep down inside you are dying. To go your whole life having no one, but please Emma you can't run from your feelings because they will always catch up." Regina told her before she added barely above a whisper "To feel like nothing more than a lost girl who doesn't matter, and to think she never would."

Emma looked into her eyes as she whispered the last part and saw the emotion once again flood Ms. Mills eyes and Emma nodded her head. "Fine, but please don't take me home, not now." Emma whispered and Regina smiled slightly as she turned to open her passenger door for Emma and watched as she got inside, before she walked over to the driver's side and got in herself and drove them both to her home at 108 Mifflin Street.

* * *

**Well there is chapter 2, I hope you all enjoyed! Please review and let me know!**

**Also I know the quote at the end about being a lost girl, Emma said in Neverland, but for the point of the story I changed it to Regina hope y'all don't mind. **

**Oh and please let me know what you think of the new title!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Authors Note: Hey Everybody! Thanks again for all the follows, favorites, reviews, and of course reading. I hope you all like this next chapter, and once again I do not own any of these characters.**

* * *

_Emma looked into her eyes as she whispered the last part and saw the emotion once again flood Ms. Mills eyes and Emma nodded her head. "Fine, but please don't take me home, not now." Emma whispered and Regina smiled slightly as she turned to open her passenger door for Emma and watched as she got inside, before she walked over to the driver's side and got in herself and drove them both to her home at 108 Mifflin Street._

* * *

The short drive to Regina Mills home didn't take long, and when she pulled into her driveway, Emma's jaw dropped. "You live here?" Emma asked once she was finally able to form words.

Regina looked over at Emma as she turned her car off, and saw the look of surprise on her students face as she eyed the mansion in front of her. "No dear, I just pulled into someone else's drive for the fun." Regina told her with a hint of laughter in her voice as she rolled her eyes. "Yes I live here." Regina added as she took her keys out and opened her car door, but as she got out and stepped into the pouring rain she noticed that Emma still hadn't moved. "Are you coming or shall I carry you in?" Regina asked and Emma finally broke her trance.

"Uh…yeah." Emma mumbled and unbuckled her seat belt and got out of the Mercedes-Benz and followed the brunette into her home. Once Regina opened her front door and stepped inside and Emma saw the inside of the beautiful home, her jaw dropped once more. "Jesus Christ" Emma mumbled.

Regina looked over at the young blonde girl and shook her head "Ms. Swan you act as if you have never been inside a home before"

"Not one that looks like this" Emma scoffed "Jesus Ms. Mills this is fit for a damn queen."

"You could say that" Regina chuckled "Now come on let's get you out of those clothes before you catch a cold." Regina added as she began to move toward the stair case, but once again Emma was in a trance. "Dear we must work on your staring" retorted bringing Emma once again to reality.

"Oh right you were saying?" Emma asked

"Let's get you out of those wet clothes." Regina said with a bit more force and Emma followed her upstairs and into a bedroom.

Emma was in complete awe of the bedroom, forget the whole house being built for a queen, the bedroom alone was meant for royalty. Emma watched as Ms. Mills disappeared into a walk in closet, only to return a few moments later holding a pair of sweatpants and an oversized t-shirt. "Here is a pair of clothes, the bathroom is right down the hall." Regina told her as she handed the clothes to her and Emma nodded her head.

Once Emma disappeared from the room, and Regina heard the guest bathroom door click shut, Regina walked over to her bedroom door and closed it a bit, leaving it a little bit open before she walked into her closet grabbing a pair of yoga pants and t-shirt for herself and began to change.

Just as Emma threw on the t-shirt Regina had given her, she heard her cell phone buzz on the counter top and saw it was a text from Ruby. "_**Hey where the hell are you? Your mother is worried sick about you, and by the way it is raining." **_

Emma rolled her eyes as she read the text "_Jesus why must everyone point out it's raining, they act as if I have never seen rain before."_ Emma thought to herself before she texted back _**"Don't worry about me I am fine, tell them I am safe, and I will be home shortly. And thanks for the heads up Rubes, I was wondering what this water type substance was falling from the sky." **_

"_**Smartass. But seriously where are you?"**_ Ruby texted back a few seconds later.

"_**Just someplace, trust me I am safe. I promise you."**_

"_**Okay but I think David is like seconds away from tracking your phone! You remember he is the sheriff right?" **_Ruby texted and Emma rolled her eyes.

"_**Yeah I am aware, and trust me I am perfect. I'll talk to you later. I love you girl!"**_ Emma texted her and shoved her phone into the pocket of the sweatpants and picked up her wet clothes from the floor and made her way back to Regina's bedroom.

"Ms. Mills?" Emma asked with a slight knock on the door, not wanting to barge in because God knows if Emma saw her teacher a little bit naked she wouldn't be able to hold back the stares.

"Just a minute Emma" Regina replied as she gathered her own wet clothing, and then opened her bedroom door and saw Emma standing there with her clothing in hand. "Would you like me to wash and dry them for you?" Regina asked with a slight smile.

Emma shook her head "You don't have to; I will just do it when I get home."

"Dear I really don't mind." Regina assured her. "Plus I can't have you going home with wet clothing." Regina added and Emma knew that she wouldn't be winning this battle with her English teacher.

"If you insist" Emma smirked and Regina nodded her head as she took the clothing from Emma's hands, and walked past her to go downstairs into her wash room, with Emma hot on her tail, afraid that she would get lost in this massive house.

"You know you really didn't have to." Emma told her teacher as she watched her throw the detergent and clothes into the wash machine.

"Don't be silly" Regina told her as she closed the lid to the wash machine and turned around to face Emma who was shaking. "Oh dear you are shaking, come on let's get you something warm to drink." Regina said as she put her arm around Emma's shoulders "How does hot chocolate sound?" Regina asked as she walked them both into her kitchen with her.

"Do you have any cinnamon?" Emma asked as Regina placed the mug of hot chocolate in front of her.

"Cinnamon?" Regina asked with a confused look and Emma chuckled.

"For the hot chocolate." Emma told her "I know it's weird, my mom does it."

"Ah" Regina sighed and turned to dig out her cinnamon from her spice rack. "Here you go." She told her with a smile as she placed it in front of her and watched Emma sprinkle some on top.

"Thanks, and it really is good. You should try it." Emma insisted as she handed the cinnamon back and Regina smiled as she took it from her and sprinkled some on top of her own, then let out a moan as she took a sip. Emma felt her heart beat faster when she heard the soft moan slip from her teacher, and quickly had to dismiss any thoughts from forming in her mind.

"That is good." Regina told her with a smile

"Told you" Emma chuckled.

As the two woman sat there in Regina's Mills kitchen drinking their hot chocolate, Regina couldn't help but hear the slight sound of a stomach growling and knew full well it wasn't her own. "Emma are you hungry?" She asked the young adult who just shook her head. "Really, because your stomach is growling."

"I am fine honestly." Emma told her as she placed her hand over her stomach to try to quiet it down.

"Ms. Swan, when was the last time you ate?" Regina asked

"I said I am fine, please drop it." Emma begged her.

Regina shook her head and moved her chair even closer to Emma's, and took her hand that was resting on top of her stomach into her own. "No I will not just drop it Emma. You are clearly hungry, and you are refusing your body of food." Regina told her a bit roughly looking into her eyes.

"Ms. Mills, I said I am fine." Emma told her once again.

"And I know that you aren't. Now please Emma, let me make you something to eat." Regina told her standing up but Emma stopped.

"I said I am not hungry." Emma snapped. "Why won't you just understand that?"

"Because I know it is a lie. I want to help you Emma, but I can't unless you let me." Regina told her echoing David's words from earlier.

"Why does everybody want to help me, I don't want help" Emma yelled standing up from her chair and began to walk out of the kitchen, but was quickly pulled back by Regina's hand on her arm.

"Emma please don't leave. I understand what you are going through." Regina pleaded with her.

"And could you possibly know what I am going through, when you don't even know what is wrong." Emma yelled at her.

"Because I starved myself once too." Regina whispered and Emma turned to look at her. "Because I watched the only two people I ever loved die right in front of me." Regina said a bit louder as she pulled up her shirt a bit and reviled her scar on her stomach to Emma. "You see this?" She asked as she pointed to the small zig zag scar. "This is the only injury I got, while she got death." Regina shouted with tears in her eyes. "Now please tell me how that is fair? Because it isn't."

Emma stood there in the hallway between Regina's kitchen and front entrance way, looking at her tough English teacher stand before her with tears in her eyes. "Ms. Mills I'm so sorry." Emma whispered softly not even knowing what to say.

"Just please don't do what I did, don't let whatever is eating you alive get the best of you. Please if not me, then please let someone help you." Regina whispered as she blinked away the tears in her eyes.

Emma could see that her teacher was about to breakdown with the memories of her past coming back to life, and Emma didn't care if she was her teacher or not. Right now this woman needed a hug, and damn it she was going to give her one. Emma stepped closer to the brunette woman and wrapped her arms around her tightly and held her close. Regina was shocked by the hug at first, but quickly relaxed and wrapped her own arms around Emma.

After a few moments, Emma pulled back from the hug and looked into the dark eyes in front of her "Can I talk to you?" Emma asked and Regina nodded her head with a smile and led the blonde girl to her living room and sat them both down on her couch.

Once Emma was seated on the couch she turned to Ms. Mills and looked her in the eyes, and Ms. Mills must have saw the fear reflecting from Emma's eyes because she took Emma's had in her own as she whispered with a smile. "I know you're afraid, but trust me I am not going anywhere, I promise."

Emma shook her head as she chuckled "How do you always know what I am thinking?"

"Because I was once like you" Regina told her with a smirk.

"Well Ms. Mills, the last time I opened up to someone, they completely betrayed me. So if you do the same I just might hunt you down and kill you." Emma warned her with a smirk.

"Dear I don't think you could handle me." Regina laughed "But your secrets are safe with me." Emma just smiled at her "Now I don't mean to rush you, but I am not getting any younger." Regina told her with a laugh.

"Guess you don't have that power" Emma joked

"No dear guess not, but I do have a lot of power." Regina chuckled

"Somehow I believe that" Emma said smugly and Regina gave her a look. "So Ms. Mills where should I even start?" Emma asked her after a few minutes of silence.

"Well for starters you can call me Regina." Ms. Mills told her and Emma's mouth dropped and Regina rolled her eyes. "Okay now what is the problem?" Regina asked with a chuckle.

"You just don't look like a Regina." Emma laughed

"Oh thanks, and what do I look like?" Regina asked

Emma shrugged her shoulders "I don't know, just not a Regina. Maybe a Lana"

"A Lana?" Regina asked with a laugh "I guess I will keep that in my mind, if I ever decide to change my name." Emma smirked at her, shocked that this woman had a joking side to her. "Now as to where you should start, the beginning would be nice." Regina told her with a smirk of her own.

Emma nodded and took in a deep breath, not sure if she really wanted to let someone else in, but she felt like she could trust her English teacher enough to. "Well for starters I am adopted." Emma told her.

Regina looked at her softly and asked "Is that why you said it's Swan?"

Emma nodded her head "My name was the only thing my really parents gave me. The only thing I have ever known about them." Emma whispered

"Oh Emma, I am sorry. That is horrible" Regina whispered as she squeezed Emma's hand.

"It's fine, they didn't even have the decency to drop me off at a hospital, they left me on the side of the road when I was born." Emma told her looking down at their conjoined hands. Regina let out a gasp, not even knowing what to say so Emma just went on. "David and Mary Margaret were my tenth foster home, before it became permanent. What can I say, I am just someone no one wants, and I still don't understand why they do." Emma shrugged her shoulders still looking down at their hands. "Mary Margaret and David were the only foster parents who even showed an ounce of love towards me, all the others, just pushed me aside and some were worse than others." Emma whispered. "You know they had their own children, and I was just another paycheck for them."

Regina felt tears fill her eyes at Emma's words; never in a million years could she ever imagine what she went through. Regina watched a tear slip down from Emma's eye and fall on to her lap, before she moved her free hand under Emma's chin and moved her head softly to have Emma look at her. "I am so sorry Emma, nothing I could say could make what you went through go away, but I promise you that from here on out, things will only get better." Regina whispered "And you didn't deserve what you went through, no one does. And your parents and all those foster parents where fools for not wanting you, because yes you may be stubborn at times, and yes I haven't known you for that long, but I can tell that you are a very sweet, caring, loving, young lady." Regina added with a smile.

"And how would you know that?" Emma choked out

"Because when I look into your eyes, I see someone who cares, someone who would rather put someone else before themselves" Regina whispered "You have a very loving heart Emma, and everyone should consider themselves lucky to be a part of your life."

Emma looked into Regina's eyes "You mean that?"

Regina nodded her head "Yes I do" Regina smiled "But why the drinking and not eating?" Regina asked hoping that she didn't push the young girl too far.

Emma shrugged her shoulders "I don't know, I just feel like I am not wanted." Emma whispered "I just want to know why, what did I ever do to make them not want me?" Emma choked out and felt the tears fill her eyes once again, and she hated her body and emotions for betraying her

Regina hated seeing Emma like this and pulled the blonde close to her, and wrapped her in a tight hug. "Shh, don't cry. It will be okay." Regina whispered against the soft blonde hair. "Don't you dare blame yourself, because nothing that has ever happened to you was your fault, they were the ones who were fools because they didn't want you. But don't you ever think for one second, that Mary Margaret and David don't want you." Regina told her and then pulled Emma back to have her look into her eyes once again. "Because I promise you they both love and care for you with all their hearts, and if you ever left them it would destroy them."

Emma nodded at her teacher as she sniffled and Regina leaned over to grab a tissue off the coffee table and handed it to her. "Thanks" Emma mumbled.

"You're welcome, but Emma I want you to do something for me" Regina told her

"What's that?" Emma asked

"I want you to rip up that bus ticket that is your bag." Regina said and then asked "Please?"

Emma looked at her for a few moments before she got up from the couch, and Regina was sure she was going to leave, but Emma went into the bottom of the stairs and picked up her bag and walked back to the couch. Once she sat down again, she opened the bag and pulled the damp bus ticket. "I can do that" Emma told her and then ripped the ticket in half.

Regina smiled at her and just then did the grandfather clock dinged eight times. "Oh my God, it's already 8 o'clock." Regina said in shock.

"I should be getting home" Emma told her and Regina nodded.

"I will drive you." Regina told her softly and just then did it hit her about the clothes in the wash machine. "I totally forgot the clothes."

"It's okay; I can dry them once I get home." Emma told her standing up.

Regina nodded and walked back to her wash room to grab Emma's clothes and put her own in the dryer, then Emma's into a bag. "You ready?" Regina asked once she walked back into her hallway and handed Emma her clothes.

"I guess" Emma sighed and then followed the brunette back out to her Mercedes. "Do you need my address?" Emma asked once inside the car.

Regina chuckled "Dear I have known your parents for a long time, and they have always lived in the same spot. So it's safe to safe I know where I am going."

The drive to Emma's apartment was a short one, and once they pulled up Emma unbuckled her seat belt and turned her body to look at Regina "Thanks again Ms. Mills" Emma told her with a smile.

"Please call me Regina" she smiled "Or Lana, whatever suits you." Regina added with a laugh.

Emma nodded and opened the car door and before she shut it, she leaned her head inside "So does this count for my detention?" Emma asked with a smile.

"Not a chance, you still owe me two" Regina smirked

"Right" Emma laughed "Have a good night Regina"

"You too Emma" Regina told her and then watched Emma shut the car door, and didn't drive off until she knew Emma was safely inside her home.

* * *

**Well there is chapter 3, I hope you all enjoyed. Please review and let me know!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Authors Note: Hey Everybody! Thank you for the reviews, follows, favorites, and of course reading. I am so glad you all are enjoying this story so far, words cannot express how happy that makes me! Once again I do not own any of these characters, and I hope you all enjoy this next chapter. **

**Also since it is Sunday here where I am HAPPY ONCE DAY! BRING ON THE SHOWDOWN, AND GO REGINA!**

* * *

"_You too Emma" Regina told her and then watched Emma shut the car door, and didn't drive off until she knew Emma was safely inside her home._

* * *

Emma Nolan walked into her apartment and was quickly greeted by not just her parents, but her best friend Ruby and her grandmother. "Where the hell have you been?" David, Ruby, and Mary Margaret asked in sync before Emma was even able to shut the front door.

"I texted Ruby and told her I was out, I am fine." Emma told them shutting the door. "See I came home." Emma said with a smile.

"That isn't the point young lady, I want to know where you were, you had us all worried sick." David told his daughter.

"Jeez dad, I was only gone for a few hours, I am fine." Emma mumbled and tried to walk past him, but he grabbed her slightly by her arm.

"No jeez dad me, where were you, and whose clothes are these?" David asked more sternly.

Granny and Ruby sat there watching the interaction between father and daughter, before standing up "Well we should get going now" Granny announced "Thank God you are okay Emma, don't do that again" Granny warned her as she walked over to the blonde girl and gave her a hug goodbye.

"I won't" Emma told the older woman and then went to hug her best friend.

"Oh don't you think is this over, you are telling me everything my friend." Ruby told her friend as she hugged her tightly; happy to see she was safe and sound.

The Nolan's thanked them for stopping by and watched as their guests left their apartment, before they turned their attention back to their daughter. "We aren't done yet" David said a bit loudly as he saw that his daughter was trying to disappear upstairs into her bedroom.

"Dad, can't we just forget about this?" Emma asked with puppy dog eyes. David and Mary Margaret shook their heads, and Emma walked back down the stairs, and sat down on the couch. "Fine, I am sorry I spoke to you like that, I am sorry I left like I did, but I am fine." Emma explained.

"Emma sweetie, what is going on?" Mary Margaret asked she took a seat next to her daughter.

"Nothing is going on; I am just moody I guess." Emma shrugged her shoulders "Blame the teenage hormones."

"Can you at least tell us where you went?" David asked "Because these clothes aren't the ones you left in."

"Oh that's right" Emma shouted as she stood up and walked over to her bag and grabbed the one with her clothes in it. "I need to put these in the dryer." Emma said as she walked into the washroom and threw her damp clothes in the dryer. "And if you must know where I went, I was just walking around, then it started to storm, I ran into someone from school, and I went to their place for a bit." Emma explained as she pointed to her clothes "Hint the new clothes."

David and Mary Margaret looked at their daughter for a bit, "Okay but Emma we are here for you, we may be your parents, but you can still talk to us about anything." David explained as he took his daughter's hand. "Don't ever think about running off like that again" David warned "Oh and you are grounded, for speaking to Ms. Mills like that, skipping your detention, oh and for speaking to your mother like you did." David added and Emma nodded her head, not even wanting to argue.

"Okay dad, and I am sorry for everything." Emma told them "Now if we are done, I think I am going to head to sleep."

David and Mary Margaret nodded their head before they both gave their daughter a hug goodnight. "We love you Emma." They both said in sync again.

"Okay seriously you guys have to stop doing that, it's freaking me out." Emma told them with a laugh as she grabbed her bag off the floor and went upstairs to get ready for bed.

After Emma had brushed her teeth, and just as she walked into her bedroom and shut the door, her cell phone buzzed in her pocket. "_**So seriously where were you tonight?" **_Emma rolled her eyes once she read the text message from no one other than Ruby Lucas.

"_**I was out, Rubes."**_ Emma texted back and climbed into bed, not even bothering to change out of the clothes Regina had given her.

"_**Yeah but with who?"**_ Ruby texted back a few seconds later

"_**Just a person, listen Rubes I am really tired. We will talk about it another time, okay?" **_ Emma texted her back hoping that her friend would drop it for the night.

"_**Fine, but I expect to know everything." **_ Ruby texted back and Emma rolled her eyes once again and then plugged her phone in to charge, but before she turned off the light, she did one thing she hasn't done in a long time, she set her alarm for school.

As Emma laid down in her bed, she caught the scent of cinnamon and apples once again, at first she was confused and then it hit her, the scent was coming from the clothes she was wearing, the clothes that belonged to know other than Regina Mills, her English teacher. The scent of Regina, soothed Emma, and she snuggled up even more in her blanket before closed her eyes drifting into dreamland.

Across town, Regina Mills was getting into her own bed, and as she laid there looking up at her ceiling, she couldn't help but think of her student Emma Nolan. "_Why did I open up to her like that? I never open up to anyone, what makes her so special?"_ Regina asked herself but was taken out of her thoughts by her phone ringing on the nightstand.

"Hello?" Regina answered as she grabbed her cell phone.

"Hey did I wake you?" Asked the person on the other line.

"Sadly no" Regina chuckled "What's up?" Regina asked

"What are you doing this weekend?"

"Honestly, I haven't even thought about that. Why?" Regina asked already knowing that she was probably getting dragged into something.

"Come down to the city?" the person pleaded

"Is that your way of saying you miss me?" Regina asked with a laugh.

"Well of course I miss you Regina, you're my best friend." The person laughed

Regina rolled her eyes "Well you are the one who took the job there for a few months." Regina told them and she could hear a please coming. "I will see what is happening, I will let you know." Regina told them.

"Yay!" The person squealed with joy, "How is the new school year going?"

"It's the second day" Regina laughed "But so far so good." Regina told them.

"True and good, but you better come and see me." The person warned

"I said I will see, but I am going to sleep now." Regina told them and said good-bye before she hung up the phone.

Regina put her phone back on the nightstand and flicked off her light; but all she could do was think about Emma, and those thoughts alone helped her fall into a deep slumber.

Morning came too early for Emma; she was awakening for the first time in well a year, to her alarm. But instead of hitting snooze, she got out of bed and got her clothes ready for the day. Emma was happy about going to school today, and that reason and for one reason only, was because she would be able to see Regina Mills.

Mary Margaret was just about to knock on her daughter's door to get her up for school, when she was surprised by said door opening on her. "Oh Emma, you're awake." Mary Margaret said in shock.

"Morning mom" Emma greeted her with a smile.

"Are you sick honey?" Mary Margaret asked in complete confusion by her daughter's behavior.

"No mom just decided not to give you any more problems on going to school." Emma told her with a smile. "Because you are right, it is my last year, and I should make the best of it." Emma added before she walked past her mother and into the bathroom.

Mary Margaret stood there in shock "Okay yeah she's sick"

"Who's sick?" David asked

"David honey, there are three people in this house, if it isn't me, and not you. Then who is left?" Mary Margaret asked with a laugh.

"Emma, is she okay?" David asked

"She is out of bed, and I didn't even have to wake her" Mary Margaret told him "And she is in a good mood."

"Okay yes that is strange, but maybe she is just growing up and becoming an adult." David said with a smile.

"I don't want to grow up; it feels like just yesterday, that we got her." Mary Margaret said with sad eyes and David wrapped his wife in a hug.

"Don't worry she will always be our little girl" David whispered as he held his wife close. "Now come on let's go downstairs."

David and Mary Margaret were in the kitchen making breakfast and preparing for the day ahead of them, when Emma came walking in with a smile. "See I told you, sick" Mary Margaret mumbled to her husband, who let out a chuckle.

"Morning dad" Emma greeted her father as she walked over to pour herself a cup of coffee. "Well I am off to school." Emma told her parents as she hugged them both goodbye. "Have a good day" Emma singsong as she grabbed her bag and left the apartment.

"Now do you believe me?" Mary Margaret asked once the front door closed.

"Dear don't be silly, just be thankful." David laughed as he placed a kiss on top of his wife's forehead.

Emma was sitting in her fourth period class waiting for the bell to ring, but as usual it was taking forever. "Okay class, that is all for today. Now remember our official class starts Monday." Dr. Archer announced into his classroom.

"See that is why you are a cool teacher" Ruby and Killian shouted with a smile.

"Why thank you" Dr. Archer smiled back just as the bell rang, and Emma all but jumped for joy.

"Whoa Emma, slow down." Killian shouted behind the girl who was rushing out of the room, like she was on fire.

"Sorry Killian, I'll catch ya later, I gotta go." Emma shouted as she held up her hand waving goodbye.

"I think she has lost it, she is seriously happy about Ms. Mills class?" Killian asked Ruby.

"Well maybe she is like you and has the hot's for her." Ruby laughed.

"Yeah but I wasn't excited about her class" Killian retorted.

"Who knows, now come on." Ruby told him with an eye roll.

Emma walked into Ms. Mills class and saw the brunette teacher sitting behind her desk. "Hi Ms. Mills." Emma greeted her as she took a seat.

"Hello Ms. Swan." Ms. Mills said as she looked up from her the paper she was reading over.

Emma was just about to say something else, but more classmates came walking in. Once the class was full and the bell rang, Ms. Mills got up from her chair, walking over to the front of the class and took attendance. "Hello class." Ms. Mills greeted them, and picked up the stack of papers that was sitting on the desk and began to hand them out.

When Regina got to Emma's desk, and as she placed the stapled papers on top the desk, she couldn't help but let her hand gently brush against Emma's.

Emma felt a spark of electricity run through her body, when she felt the slight touch of Regina, and she was fairly certain that the brunette felt it too. "Okay class, this is our first assignment of the year." Ms. Mills announced.

"Already?" Emma asked in shock.

"Yes dear already, you are a senior in high school, not in preschool." Ms. Mills told her before she went back to explaining the project. "Now this is an advanced class, so I want you to write a story."

"And how long do we have?" Emma asked interrupting the teacher once again.

"Ms. Swan, if you interrupt me again, I will add another detention to your ever-growing list." Ms. Mills snapped "Now if you have a question, please raise your hand." Emma rolled her eyes as she raised her hand. "Yes Ms. Swan?" Ms. Mills asked.

"How long do we have?" Emma asked annoyed

"Watch the attitude" Ms. Mills warned "And you have until the end of October to finish. But with that said, I don't want a small story, I want a full detailed novel. You all are seniors, practically adults, I except you all to write like one." Ms. Mills explained.

The rest of class went by smoothly, and once the bell rang everyone was already rushing out the door, to either head to their next class or lunch. "Ms. Swan, may I have a moment?" Ms. Mills asked just as Emma stood up.

"Yes?" Emma asked

Ms. Mills waited until the classroom was empty except for just the two of them before she spoke. "I am sorry I was harsh with you."

"It's okay, I am sorry I gave you an attitude." Emma apologized as well.

Ms. Mills smiled with a nod of her head, just as the bell rang. "I will write you a pass." Ms. Mills began but Emma cut her off.

"No need, it's just lunch." Emma smiled at her.

Ms. Mills stood up from her chair, and walked over to Emma, standing close enough for Emma to get the scent of apples and cinnamon. "Do you have lunch?" Ms. Mills asked concerned, and Emma nodded her head, but Ms. Mills gave her a look, and Emma quickly shook her head no. "That is what I thought" Ms. Mills sighed as she turned on her heels and walked over to her desk, opening a draw, pulling out a lunch bag. "Sit" Ms. Mills told her and Emma did as she was told.

Emma watched her teacher as she went through her lunch bag, then as she walked back over to her. "Do you like apples?" Ms. Mills asked with a shiny red apple in hand. Emma nodded her head. "Good, then eat." Ms. Mills demanded as she handed over the apple.

"Thank you." Emma whispered and took a bite. "I will return your clothes to you, once I wash them." Emma explained to her teacher before she took another bite.

"Don't worry about, they were just sweatpants, and a t-shirt." Ms. Mills explained pulling out a container full of salad.

"No class?" Emma asked

Ms. Mills shook her head "Nope I have two free periods, before my next one. Now eat"

Emma took another bite of her apple before she felt her phone buzz. "May I look at my phone?"

"Yes dear you may" Ms. Mills told her before she put a fork full of salad into her mouth.

"_**Where are you?"**_ Emma read the text from Belle

"_**I am skipping lunch; I had to stay after class."**_ Emma texted back and shoved her phone back in her pocket.

"Would that be Ms. Lucas?" Ms. Mills asked sweetly. "You know she really cares about you."

Emma smiled "I know, and no it was my friend Belle."

"Belle French?" Ms. Mills asked and Emma nodded her head. "I had her when she was a freshman. That girl loves to read, smart girl." Ms. Mills told her with a smile.

"Yes she is. Seems like you have had all my friends." Emma told her as she stood up to throw out her apple core.

"And who might all your friends be?" Ms. Mills asked with a smirk, before she stood up herself, and walked over to her cabinet and pulled out a paper plate, along with a fork before walking back to her desk.

"Killian Jones." Emma told her and Ms. Mills chuckled.

"Yes I had him too, and he stared at my ass the whole time, and down my shirt." Ms. Mills laughed as she scooped some of her salad on to the paper plate, and then handed it to Emma.

"You don't have to do that, this is your lunch." Emma told her and Ms. Mills wouldn't stand for it.

"Emma eat." Ms. Mills demanded and Emma nodded as she took the plate from her, and ate the salad. The lunch period went by too quickly, "I will see you after school right?" Ms. Mills asked as Emma stood up to throw out the now empty plate.

"Yes you will." Emma smiled "Thank you for the lunch." She added as she grabbed her bag and left the classroom to go to her next class.

Emma and Ruby were in their last class of the day, and when the bell rang Ruby asked "Want to come over?"

"Emma shook her head "Can't, I have my two detentions to make up for."

"Oh yeah that's right. Where were you at lunch?" Ruby asked

"Ms. Mills, I had to stay after class." Emma told her and Ruby laughed "What is so funny?" Emma asked

"You, she seems to have it out for you Emma, you keep getting in trouble." Ruby laughed.

Emma rolled her eyes "I wasn't in trouble, I needed some help with the project we need to do." Emma lied

"Wow project already, that woman doesn't waste time." Ruby laughed as they got to their locker. "Well have fun, I'll catch you later." Ruby told her before she watched Emma disappear down the hall to Ms. Mills class.

When Emma walked into her English classroom, she saw it was empty, but instead of leaving like she would have done, she actually walked in and took a seat at her desk. "Sorry I am late Emma, I had to go and make copies." Ms. Mills told her five minutes later when she walked into her classroom and saw Emma sitting there.

"It's okay" Emma told her and watched as Ms. Mills shut the door.

The detention was silent for the most part until Ms. Mills got a text and then she looked over at Emma. "Hey Emma?" Ms. Mills asked

"Yeah?" Emma asked looking up from her math homework and over at her English teacher.

"This may sound stupid…" Ms. Mills began but Emma cut her off.

"Now I doubt that anything you say could sound stupid" Emma smiled

"Well this might" Ms. Mill smiled back at her.

"Oh just say it already" Emma joked with an eye roll.

"Fine, what are you doing this weekend?" Ms. Mills asked and Emma sat there confused looking at her teacher. "See told you stupid."

"No, I am just confused as to why you would ask." Emma told her

"Well when I pulled out your bus ticket, I saw it was to New York City, and my friend lives there, and anyway, she wants me to come and visit her this weekend." Ms. Mills explained.

Emma smiled "Are you asking me to come along?" Emma asked and then it hit her that she asked that out loud "Oh my god, I am stupid, I didn't mean to say that." Emma began to babble but Ms. Mills stood up from her chair and walked over to Emma, and put her hand over her mouth.

"You're cute when you babble" Ms. Mills told her with a smile. "But no you are not stupid, because that is exactly what I was going to ask." Ms. Mills told her with a worried look on her face and then removed her hand.

Emma looked at her teacher for a few moments before she asked "Are you serious?"

Ms. Mills nodded her head "Yes, I just thought since you wanted to go there, you would like to come along." Ms. Mills explained.

"Well if you are serious, then I would love to." Emma told her with a smile and Ms. Mills smiled back at her.

"Really?" Ms. Mills asked now the one in shock.

Emma nodded "Yes, I mean I am grounded, for speaking to you and my mother the way I did. But I am sure if I tell them if it is for school, they will let me go." Emma explained.

"But it isn't for school" Ms. Mills told her

"They don't know that, and right now I really don't want anyone to know that I have confided in you." Emma smiled and Ms. Mills grabbed a piece of paper off her desk along with a pen, and wrote down a number.

"This is my cell phone, text me and let me know." Ms. Mills told her as she handed her the paper, and Emma took it and folded it before she put it in her pocket. "And look at that your detention is over." Ms. Mills told her looking up at the clock on the wall.

"That it is, have a good night Ms. Mills" Emma smiled as she stood up.

"You too Emma." Ms. Mills smiled right back as she watched the young girl walk out of her classroom before she pulled out her cell phone and sent a text.

Emma, Mary Margaret, and David were sitting at their kitchen table eating dinner when Emma asked "I know I am grounded, but do you think I can go to New York City this weekend?"

"Emma you are grounded" David told her

"Yes I know, but Ms. Mills want us to write a story, and I would like some inspiration, and where else could I get inspired but by a beautiful city like New York?" Emma asked

"Emma you have never been there" Mary Margaret told her

"Yes I know that, but I have seen it in movies and on TV, and it seems wonderful and inspiring. I mean just look at Carrie Bradshaw" Emma smiled

"I knew I shouldn't have let you watch the whole Sex and The City series." Mary Margaret laughed before she turned her head to look at her husband "Dear it is for school, we should let her go."

David was silent for a few moments before he slowly nodded his head "Fine, you may take my car down, but I want you to check in on the hour." David warned "And I want you back Sunday night, no later. And there better not be a scratch on my car Understand?" David asked and Emma nodded her head.

"Thanks mom and Dad." Emma told them with a giant smile before she finished her meal, and dismissed herself from the table, putting her dishes in the dishwasher before she disappeared upstairs.

When she was finally in her bedroom, she sat down on her bed and pulled out her cell phone along with the folded up piece of paper in her pocket. She added the number to her phone, but put the name as Lana, so no one would know it was really Storybrooke High School's tough English teacher Ms. Regina Mills.

"_**Hey I asked David and Mary Margaret, they said I could go. David is even letting me take his mustang." **_Emma texted her once the number was added.

"_**Excellent dear, I am glad. We will discuss more tomorrow during your last detention. But what did you tell them?" **_Ms. Mills asked

"_**I said I had to write a story for your class, and New York City is a beautiful inspiring city. Oh and I may have pulled the Carrie Bradshaw card LOL" **_Emma texted back with a smile.

"_**Dear you simply amaze me."**_ Ms. Mills texted back and when Emma read the text she knew that Ms. Mills was probably rolling her eyes.

"_**You don't even know the half of it."**_ Emma texted back

"_**Somehow I really believe that, have a good night Emma." **_

"_**You too Lana! :P" **_ Emma texted back before she placed her phone on the nightstand and began to pack for her weekend trip.

* * *

**And there is chapter 4, I hope you all enjoyed! Please review, they keep me motivated to write this story for you all!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Authors Note: Hey Everybody! Thank you again for the reviews, follows, favorites, and of course reading. I am so glad you all are enjoying how this story is playing out so far. Once again I do not own any of these characters. **

**Enjoy chapter 5!**

* * *

"_**You too Lana! :P"**__ Emma texted back before she placed her phone on the nightstand and began to pack for her weekend trip._

* * *

Emma Nolan spent the rest of her night packing, she had no idea what to take to New York City, especially since she was going with Ms. Mills who always dressed like she just walked off the runway. So basically Emma just through a bunch of clothes into her bag, along with a couple nice outfits that Emma owned, just in case they went to any fancy restaurants or to the theater. When Emma checked the weather in New York City, she saw it was still mostly warm, but the evening was cool, so she packed accordingly and then went to bed.

Just like the morning before, Emma awoke to her alarm, and once again without hitting snooze, she got out of bed and got ready for her last day of school before the weekend. But unlike yesterday, this day was going by much slower, and it probably wasn't helping that Emma was watching the clock like a hawk. But when it finally came time for Ms. Mills class, time seemed to wanted to go faster than the speed of light, but just like yesterday Ms. Mills kept Emma after class. "Emma a word?" Ms. Mills asked and Emma nodded. "I just wanted to see if you had lunch today?" Ms. Mills asked once her class was empty.

Emma nodded with a smile as she opened her bag, and pulled out an apple "See lunch."

Ms. Mills shot her a look "Is that it Emma?" Ms. Mills asked with a disappointed look. Emma shrugged her shoulders as she nodded her head. "When do you have lunch?"

"I have one more class." Emma told her as she put the apple back in her bag.

"Good, I have a free period. Come and see me?" Ms. Mills asked with a slight smile and Emma nodded her head. "Good, now I will write you a pass. Where are you going?"

"Dr. Archer's class." Emma told her and Ms. Mills left out a laugh.

"Go ahead you are all set then, I know how he is, and let me guess you didn't even start your official class yet?" Ms. Mills asked and Emma shook her head. "Kind of figured." Ms. Mills chuckled. "I will see you at lunch."

Emma nodded her head and walked out of her English classroom, and off to her science class. "Hey why are you late?" Ruby and Killian asked at the same time when Emma took her seat.

"I had to discuss something with my teacher." Emma explained as she took out a stick of gum.

"Let me guess, this teacher is a brunette?" Ruby asked before Killian had to add his two cents.

"And this said teacher has a nice ass?" Killian laughed

Emma rolled her eyes and threw the tinfoil wrapper at him "Pig, but where is Dr. Archer?" Emma asked just wanting to get off the subject of why she was late and just as she said it, said science teacher came walking through the classroom door.

"Sorry I am late class, but how about since it is so nice outside, we have an outside class?" Dr. Archer asked and the whole class cheered.

Once the class was over, Emma, Ruby, and Killian were walking to the cafeteria when Emma changed her course. "Hey I will catch you guys after, I think I left my phone in my locker." Emma told them and before they could say anything, she rushed down the hallway.

"That girl is seriously up to something, I can smell it." Ruby smirked and Killian laughed "What is so funny?"

"You, I swear you are a damn wolf with your sense of smell." Killian laughed

Ruby hit him "Coming from the someone who think he is a pirate." Ruby laughed

"Hey, I tell you in my past life I was." Killian said in a serious tone.

"Yeah whatever" Ruby rolled her eyes "Now come on, before Belle starts to think we ditched her." Ruby told him and the two of them continued to make their way to the cafeteria.

Before Emma walked down the English hallway she checked over her shoulder to make sure no one was following her, and once the coast was clear she hurried to Ms. Mills class room, and slipped inside shutting the door. Ms. Mills looked up from her desk upon hearing the closing of her classroom door "Hiding from someone dear?" Ms. Mills asked.

Emma chuckled "Wouldn't say hiding, just cautious."

"Of what?" Ms. Mills asked confused

"Their names would be Ruby Lucas, and Killian Jones, you might know them." Emma smirked

"I believe I do, but why are you being cautious of them, aren't they your friends?" Ms. Mills asked trying to understand Emma's strange behavior.

"Long story short, I lied and told them I was going to get my phone, so I didn't have to answer their questions about why I was coming to your classroom." Emma explained.

"And why would they ask questions?" Ms. Mills asked

"Because Ruby is a gossip whore and needs to know everything, and well Killian is well Killian." Emma told her walking over to a desk next to Ms. Mills and took a seat. "Now why did you want to see me?" Emma asked opening her bag and pulling out her apple.

"Because you are eating more than an apple." Ms. Mills told her standing up, walking over to her cabinet and pulling out a paper plate and fork just like yesterday, before walking back to her desk and opened her own lunch.

"Do you always eat salad?" Emma asked when her teacher pulled out her container.

Ms. Mills shook her head as she poured some of the salad on to the plate and drizzled some dressing on top before handing to Emma. "Now eat." She demanded before she took out a water bottle and handed it to Emma.

"Thanks" Emma said with a slight smile as she took the water, and then began to eat her salad when her phone buzzed. "See they need to know everything." Emma smirked as she took out her phone and read the text from Belle.

"_**Hey Ruby said you went to get your phone, are you joining us?" **_

"_**I will be there shortly." **_Emma texted back and shoved her phone back into her jean pocket.

"Ruby?" Ms. Mills asked

"Nope, Belle." Emma told her before she took another bite.

"You know you can go and join them dear, I just wanted to make sure you ate." Ms. Mills explained before she took a sip of her own water.

"Oh jeez, I am sorry. I didn't mean to intrude on your free time. I will be out of your way." Emma told her quickly trying to hide the sadness, as she began to stand up but Ms. Mills stopped her.

"Emma I am not kicking you out, I was just saying if you wanted to go and hang out with your friends, I would understand." Ms. Mills explained "You are more than welcomed to stay" Ms. Mills began but then paused before she added "I enjoy your company."

Emma looked at her teacher, searching her face of any signs of her lying, but all she could see was the truth. "Well if you really mean that, then I will stay." Emma said as she sat back down and looked over at her teacher and flashed her a smile before she added "And I enjoy your company too."

After Emma finished her lunch, she got up to throw out the plate, along with apple core, and then walked over to grab her bag. "Thank you again, I will see you for my detention. But I better head to the café, so Ruby doesn't start blowing up my phone." Emma explained and Ms. Mills nodded.

"You don't need to thank me Emma, and see you after school." Ms. Mills told her with a smile, and then watched Emma leave her classroom.

Emma rushed to the cafeteria where she met Ruby, Belle, and Killian at the entrance doors. "Where the hell have you been?" Killian asked

"Yeah because it doesn't take that long to find your phone in the locker" Ruby added and Emma rolled her eyes.

"I really couldn't find it." Emma explained before she added "Sorry."

"Yeah right, and your phone never leaves your side Emma, so where were you?" Ruby asked

"I told you Ruby, getting my phone." Emma told her a bit more sternly.

"Fine, but what are you doing this weekend?" Ruby asked "Because some kid is having a party."

Emma shook her head "Sorry guys can't, going to New York, plus I am grounded."

Killian, Belle, and Ruby looked at Emma with confusion "You are grounded, but going to New York?" Killian asked

Emma nodded her head "I need some inspiration for my story." Emma explained "So David and Mary Margaret are letting me go."

"Wow, well can I come with, it will be fun" Ruby asked

"_Fuck"_ Emma thought to herself before she made something up quick "Sorry Rubes, I really need inspiration. Next time promise" Emma told her and then the bell rang. "_Thank god!"_ Emma mind cheered.

The last of Emma's classes went by faster than she thought they would, and when the dismissal bell rang for the weekend, Emma jumped out of chair, and rushed to her locker where she ran into Ruby. "Have a good weekend Rubes, and have a shot at that party for me?" Emma asked with a smirk.

"You bet girl, and if you change your mind about me joining, then let me know." Ruby told her as Emma shut the metal locker.

Emma nodded "Will do, see ya Monday" Emma said and then gave her best friend a hug goodbye and then made her way to Ms. Mills classroom for a third time today.

"You will not believe what happened?" Emma announced as she walked into the classroom.

"Dear with you, I am quickly learning that anything is possible" Ms. Mills smirked as she erased her whiteboard.

"Ruby wanted well make that wants to go with me to New York" Emma told her

Ms. Mills stopped erasing the whiteboard and looked over at Emma and asked "And what did you tell her?"

"What do you think, I told her I needed inspiration, and I would take her next time." Emma explained. Ms. Mills nodded her head "Like seriously do you think I would tell her that she could?" Emma asked jokingly

"I don't know, you did manage to get a detention on your first day" Ms. Mills joked with a smirk.

"Funny" Emma retorted and Ms. Mills just laughed.

Once Ms. Mills was done erasing her board, she waked over to her door and shut it, then walked over to her desk and took a seat. "So how is this going to work?" Emma asked

"Well you said David was letting you take the mustang right?" Ms. Mills asked and Emma nodded "Well it seems like we will take the mustang that way the mileage lines up with the story." Ms. Mills explained.

"That is true, so what I pick you up?" Emma asked

"No dear, I figured I would walk to New York City" Ms. Mills joked and Emma threw a pen at her that was sitting on her desk. "Yes, I will text you when I get home, and then we leave." Ms. Mills told her with a smile, and Emma smiled right back.

"Perfect" Emma smiled. "So is there anything in particular I should pack?" Emma asked

Ms. Mills shook her head "Just the normal clothes, just pack a variety." Ms. Mills informed her.

"Good, then I don't have to unpack." Emma chuckled and Ms. Mills rolled her eyes with a laugh.

Once the detention was over, Emma stood up and grabbed her bag "So see you in a bit?" Emma asked and Ms. Mills nodded "Then I look forward to your text." Emma said with a smile and left the classroom and headed home.

Once Emma arrived at the apartment, she saw both her parents where already home from work, "Hey mom, hey dad" Emma announced as she walked into the apartment.

"Hey sweetheart, how was school?" Mary Margaret asked her daughter

"Oh you know the same old." Emma told her and walked into the kitchen "I am just going to go upstairs and finish packing." Emma told her mother as she grabbed a water, and then disappeared upstairs into her bedroom and waited for Regina's text.

As Emma was waiting she heard a knock on her door "Come in" She told whoever was on the other side and the door opened and both her parents came walking into her room. "Hey what's up?" Emma asked

"Your father and I just wanted to give you something." Mary Margaret told her daughter as David handed over an envelope.

"Jesus what is in this?" Emma asked as she took the envelope from her father.

"Just a bit of money" David told her with a smile and then handed her the car keys to his 2014 Ford Mustang GT Convertible.

'Wow thanks" Emma said in shock "But seriously I don't need this much." Emma explained but her parents wouldn't have it.

"Take it, you never know what could happen." David began "Plus if you run into any trouble, you have the extra money." David explained and Emma nodded her head.

"Well thank you, and I promise I will be back Sunday" Emma told them both with a smile and then she heard her phone go off on the bed behind her, and quickly grabbed it.

"_**Hey, I am ready whenever you are." **_Regina texted her

Emma smiled at her phone before she texted back _**"Perfect, leaving in a few minutes." **_

"Who has you all smiley?" David asked

"Just Ruby, she is jealous that I am going to New York without her" Emma explained "I promised her next time I would take her, but this trip this trip is all about inspiration." Emma added and David nodded "Well I should get going, if I want to make it there tonight" Emma told both her parents as she picked up her bags.

Mary Margaret and David walked their daughter out to the Black and Red mustang, Emma threw her bags into the backseat and then turned to hug her parents goodbye. "I will see you guys Sunday, and thanks again." Emma told them with a smile.

"You're welcome honey, and be safe." Both Nolan's told her at the same time.

Emma shot her parents a look "Seriously guys that is freaking me out." Emma laughed as she walked over to the driver's side of the car and got in. Once Emma started the car, and listened to the engine roar loudly her face lit up with a giant smile as she shouted. "Sweet!"

"Just be careful Emma" David warned

"Don't worry guys I will." Emma told them and then drove off waving goodbye to her parents.

Emma drove as quickly as she could to Regina Mills home, with the wind blowing in her hair, and she couldn't be happier than she was right in this moment. "_**Hey I am outside" **_Emma texted Regina once she pulled up to the mansion

"_**Be right out dear." **_ Regina texted back a few seconds later.

Emma smiled to herself as she read the text, and then dug through the console looking for the adapter to plug her phone into the car's radio. "Found ya" Emma mumbled with a smile and then hooked up her phone and hit shuffle, when a certain brunette caught her eye.

Emma couldn't help but stare at the brunette teacher as she walked down her front walk way, wearing a pair of black skinny jeans, six-inch stilettos, and just a simple white t-shirt. "Is there a problem dear?" Ms. Mills asked as she placed her own bags into the backseat of the mustang before she opened the passenger door.

"No, no problem." Emma stuttered out.

"You sure dear, because you are staring?" Regina asked with a smirk.

"Well Jesus Regina, you make a simple white t-shirt look amazing" Emma exclaimed before her brain could stop her mouth. "And fuck I said that out loud." Emma groaned.

"Don't worry about it Emma, and thank you." Regina told her with a smile as she took her hand before she added "And you can make a simple tank top look amazing as well."

Emma felt herself blush as she felt Regina's eyes look her over, and then stopping at her tank top. "Yeah not as amazing as you" Emma smirked

"That is debatable dear, and David has a nice car." Regina told her and Emma nodded.

"Yeah I know, I can't believe he let me take it." Emma told her before she asked "Are we ready to go?"

Regina Mills nodded her head before she told her with a smile "Ready when you are dear"

Just then did it hit her Regina was still holding her hand "Umm, I think I need my hand for a second." Emma mumbled

"Oh right, sorry." Regina said quickly and then pulled her hand away.

"Don't be" Emma told her with a smile and then put the mustang in drive "New York City here we come" Emma shouted with a smile and Regina just laughed as Emma sped off.

* * *

**Well there is chapter 5, I hope you all enjoyed! I seriously cannot believe I am already on chapter 5, I love writing this story for you guys, and I am so happy that you are all enjoying. Please review and let me know what you thought. **

**Also I added a cover photo, let me all know what you think, because I am not too sure if I like it or not. **


	6. Chapter 6

**Authors Note: Hey Everyone! Thank you again for the reviews, follows, favorites, and of course reading! I am so happy you guys are enjoying this story, I truly am having a blast writing it. Once again I do not own any of these characters. **

**Enjoy Chapter 6.**

* * *

"_Don't be" Emma told her with a smile and then put the mustang in drive "New York City here we come" Emma shouted with a smile and Regina just laughed as Emma sped off._

* * *

The drive to New York started off as a slow and quiet one, even with music playing; neither woman knew what to say. Even though this wasn't their first time being alone together, it certainly did feel that way. But once they got out of the state of Maine, Emma was the first to break the silence. "Does your friend know I am coming along?"

Regina looked over at Emma and nodded her head with a laugh "Of course dear" Emma nodded her head at her teacher's words before Regina went on. "But don't worry, she looks forward to meeting you." Regina told her with a smile.

"So how do you two know each other?" Emma asked "Sorry, I don't mean to pry, you don't have to tell me…" Emma began to ramble, but Regina quickly stopped her by placing her hand on top of Emma's that was on the steering wheel.

"Dear it is quite alright, you are not prying, and you can ask me anything." Regina told her softly, and without removing her hand from Emma's she began to tell her the story of her and her friend. "Her name is Kathryn, and I have known her since my childhood, you could say that she and I are like sisters. Her mother and mine are friends, and ever since I can remember Kathryn and I have been too."

Emma nodded her head at Regina's story, she couldn't form words even if her life depended on it, all she could focus on was the way Regina's hand was resting on top of hers. "So she is alright with me coming along?" Emma stuttered out.

"Of course she is, and are you alright?" Regina asked concerned "You look a little pale."

Emma nodded her head "Yeah of course, just a bit hot." Emma told her as she rolled down the window, since once they got on to the highway they put the top back on the mustang.

"Are you sure, do you need to pull over?" Regina asked still not believing that Emma was alright.

Emma nodded her head once again before she looked over at Regina and flashed her a smile. "I promise I am alright."

"Okay, but if you need to pull over then please do" Regina told her with a concern written all over her face.

Emma nodded "I will, so tell me more about your friend." Emma told her and Regina smiled.

"Well there isn't much to tell" Regina chuckled "She is a lawyer, and she is in New York for a case. And she wanted company" Regina explained.

"So she lives in Storybrooke?" Emma asked

Regina nodded "Yes, she moved back after she finished school in Boston."

"Oh so you didn't go to college together?" Emma asked since she didn't even have a clue as to where Regina went to school.

"Well I began in Boston, at Harvard actually, but quickly found I didn't like it there. I loved the city, but a much bigger fan of New York." Regina explained with a smile "So much to Kathryn's disappointment, I ended up going to Cornell."

"Fancy a private school" Emma smirked and Regina finally moved her hand that had been resting atop hers to hit her playfully on the arm.

"Now don't go thinking I am some yuppie." Regina chuckled "It was my mother's wishes that I go there, like she did. I actually wanted to go to New York University, but well things happened." Regina explained.

"Do you and your mother get along?" Emma asked and then bit her tongue "I am sorry if I am pushing."

"You're not pushing dear, this is called bonding. Perhaps you have heard of it?" Regina chuckled and Emma turned her head slightly and stuck out her tongue. Regina smiled back at the young woman before she spoke again. "You can say my mother and I have a complicated relationship, we haven't always gotten along, but since I moved back to Storybrooke, we have begun to see eye to eye."

Emma nodded her head "I see, so I take it she lives in Storybrooke as well?"

"Yes she and my father do, my father is a well-known neurosurgeon, and my mother is a judge." Regina told her

"Oh wow a judge and a neurosurgeon that is freakin awesome!" Emma announced happily and Regina chuckled.

"Yeah I guess it is." Regina smirked

"It is!" Emma shouted happily "I would love to be able to speak to people, like a judge can, I mean just look at Judge Judy."

Regina chuckled at Emma's excitement "Well dear you don't just become a judge overnight, and some may say my mother is quite a scary woman."

"Well she's a judge, she has to be scary" Emma smiled "No offense to your mother" Emma quickly added.

Regina smiled "None taken, and trust me she can be, you don't want to get on my mother's bad side. She does have a habit of saying "Off with their heads" Regina explained.

"Holy shit really?" Emma asked in shock "Like as in the Queen of Hearts, off with their heads?"

Regina chuckled "Language dear, and yes."

"Sorry, and wow I really don't want to get on her bad side now." Emma told her quickly.

"No one ever does." Regina added with a smirk. "Trust me I know, I've been there way too many times than I wish to admit."

Emma was in shock, she couldn't even think of her proper, elegant, and don't forget breathtakingly beautiful English teacher breaking any rules. "You?" Emma asked in shock "Didn't off with their heads, mean anything to you?"

Regina let out a laugh "Dear don't be so surprised, and of course it didn't, I knew my mother wouldn't actually cut off my head. But the word grounded for life, might have come up quite a few times." Regina smirked and Emma was just in complete shock. "Why do you act so surprised dear?" Regina asked when she looked over at Emma whose jaw was dropped.

"You broke rules?" Emma asked

"Really Ms. Swan don't be foolish, I wasn't always so sweet and innocent." Regina told her and then added in a seductive tone with an evil smirk "But who's to say that I am now."

If Emma thought she was in shock before, she certainly was now upon hearing those words, and now her mind was flooding with even more thoughts. And once again Emma found herself speechless by the goddess sitting next to her.

Regina watched as Emma was just speechless and Regina couldn't help but chuckle and decided to change the subject on to the young blonde. "So, enough about me. Tell me about yourself Emma." Regina suggested.

"Not much to say, beside what you already know." Emma mumbled still trying to shake the thoughts from her mind.

"Oh yeah right" Regina joked "I am sure you and Ms. Lucas have plenty of stories." Regina chuckled

"Oh that may be true, but I don't think you want to hear any of those stupid stories." Emma chuckled "Plus you are my teacher." Emma added and then she caught the look of offense on Regina's face on the corner of her eye.

"Is that what you think of me Emma?" Regina asked with a hint of hurt in her tone.

"_Fuck"_ Emma thought to herself as she realized she just fucked up and bad. "Well you are my teacher." Emma choked out.

"Pull over" Regina told her and Emma looked at her quickly with a look of confusion "Pull over now" Regina demanded of her and Emma made her way over to the shoulder lane and put the mustang in park. "Look at me" Regina demanded and Emma did as she was told, even though she was terrified to look into her eyes, because of how bad she has fucked up.

"Look I didn…" Emma began but Regina shushed her.

"No right now you don't get to speak, okay?" Regina asked and Emma nodded her head. "Now this may come as a shock to you, but Emma Swan I care about you." Regina began and then took a pause as she took Emma's hand in hers once again, before she began. "Yes I may be your teacher, but Emma here we are just you and I going on a trip to New York. Do you think other teachers and students do this?" Regina asked but as Emma went to speak once again, Regina placed her finger tips to Emma's lips. "No, Emma I want you to fully understand me. I don't want to be just your teacher; I want to get to know you, I want to us to be friends." Regina explained "_Even though part of me wants something more than friends." _Regina added to herself _"Okay where the hell did that come from?" _Regina asked herself as she removed her finger tips from Emma's lips.

Emma looked deep into Regina's eyes as her mind fully processed what she has been just been told. "Do you mean that?" Emma asked softly.

Regina nodded her head "Yes Emma, you should know that I only say things I mean."

"But why?" Emma asked shaking her head.

"Why do I only say things that I mean?" Regina asked with a smirk "Because I like honesty and I am an honest person." Regina explained and Emma shot her a look, and all Regina could do was smile. "But in all seriousness, Emma I see so much of myself in you, and I know if you and I just got to know each other, like we are. Then we would just click." Regina explained. "In short terms, I care about you Emma Swan, and yes that may sound foolish because of the short time we have known each other, but I do." Regina added with a slight smile hoping that this weekend hasn't totally been ruined.

Emma nodded her head as if it was the only body function she could do. Finally Emma was able to find her words and say what she has wanted to say for about five minutes now. "Well Ms. Mills, I mean Lana, wait who are you again?" Emma asked with a smirk and before Regina could even speak Emma spoke again. "Oh right Regina; I want to get to know you too." Emma told her with a smile.

"Well good, I am glad you feel the same." Regina smiled back "Now we better start driving again." Regina smirked and Emma put the car back in drive, and checked the mirror before she pulled out into lane and continued their drive to New York.

The rest of the drive went quickly and once they reached the city, Emma had no idea where she was going. "Umm Regina?" Emma asked as the brunette woman sitting next to her was looking down at her cell phone, when she stopped at a red light.

"Head to the Trump International Hotel." Regina told her without even looking up from her cell phone.

Emma was in shock once again "How in the hell did you know what I was going to ask?" and then it hit her what Regina said "Wait the Trump Hotel as in Donald Trump?"

"Because dear I have told you this, I was once like you. And yes as in him unless there is another?" Regina smirked and Emma just shook her head.

"Okay but that still doesn't tell me where I am going?" Emma told her as the light turned green.

"Oh right, sorry dear. Just go straight until I tell you to turn." Regina instructed her and Emma did as she was told until they reached the hotel, and was finally able to find a parking space.

When Emma got out of the car, she grabbed her phone, and not only her bags but Regina's too and Regina just shot her a look. "Emma?" Regina asked "You don't have to take my bags, I can handle it."

"That's nice that you can handle it, but I got it." Emma told her a tone that told Regina wasn't going to change her mind on carrying her bags.

"Well thank you" Regina smiled sweetly and then the two women walked inside to the front desk.

"Can I help you?" A man asked from behind the counter.

"I have a reservation for Mills." Regina informed him.

The young man typed the name into the computer and then asked "Your first name please?"

"Regina"

"Ah yes, two nights correct?" The man asked and Regina nodded her head. "Wonderful, when would you like to pay?"

"I will pay now" Regina told him as she opened her purse and took out her wallet, and handed the man her credit card.

"I can pay for my own." Emma began but Regina cut her off.

"Don't be silly dear, I got this." Regina smiled

"You…' Emma began again

"Emma, I got this." Regina told her a bit more forcefully and Emma shut up.

"If you could just sign your name, and then you will all set" The man instructed and Regina signed on the electronic notepad and took back her card. "Thank you Ms. Mills, enjoy your stay." The man told her warmly and Regina nodded her head.

"Thank you, ready Emma?" Regina asked and Emma nodded, then both women made their way to the elevator.

Once they were inside the elevator, Regina hit the number for their floor, and once the doors closed Emma was the first to speak. "You know you didn't have to pay for me, please let me pay you back."

Regina shook her head "Don't worry about it dear" Regina told her with a smile.

"Are you sure?" Emma asked feeling bad.

"Yes I am sure, I am the one who offered for you to go." Regina explained.

"Yeah but still that doesn't mean I wanted you to pay." Emma explained back.

"Too bad, because I just did." Regina smirked

"You truly are a wicked woman, do you know that?" Emma joked with a smile

"Wicked dear?" Regina asked with a smile before she added "Wicked no I am much more evil."

Emma looked at Regina with a confused look, trying to figure out if she was serious or not, but she couldn't tell especially when Regina let out a deep evil laugh. Just then did the elevator bell ding, and both women made their way to the room.

Once Regina got the door open they walked inside, and flicked the light on and just then did they notice the room only had one king sized bed. "Well I see how well people listen" Regina snapped "I told them a room with two beds, clearly they do not know how to count."

"Listen Regina it's fine, I will just go and book another room." Emma began but Regina cut her off.

"No" Regina said coldly "I am going to call down to the main desk." Regina announced as she walked over to the phone sitting on the table and dialed down, and snapped at the person answering on the other end. "Yes there seems to be a problem with your staff, they do not know how to listen. I booked a room with two beds."

"I am sorry ma'am about the misunderstanding, we will check to see if there is an available rooms." The woman on the other end told her and after a few minutes she finally gave an answer. "I am sorry ma'am but there are no vacancy's left."

With that Regina hung up the phone without evening saying anything. "Well that's great there are no other rooms available." Regina sighed and Emma walked up to her and put her hand on her shoulder.

"Hey it's okay, I mean the bed is big enough, we could both fit" Emma suggested.

Regina gave Emma a look "And you wouldn't find that weird?"

"Well if you were Dr. Archer then yes" Emma joked to lighten the mood

"Well dear I can assure you I am not." Regina teased back

"Good, but seriously the bed is big enough, and If you don't have a problem with it, then I don't either." Emma smiled

"Alright then." Regina smiled back and just then did Emma's cell phone go off.

"Shit I forgot to call my parents." Emma realized and grabbed her phone out of her pocket. "Hey mom"

"Emma you haven't called are you alright?" Mary Margaret asked her daughter and Emma rolled her eyes.

"No mom I died, I am answering from the other side" Emma teased and Regina smirked as she rolled her eyes.

"Emma that isn't funny" Mary Margaret told her.

"Yes mom I am okay, I just checked in and got to my room. I was just about to call you." Emma explained.

"LIES" Regina shouted in a whisper to Emma, and Emma hit her slightly.

"Okay well I am glad you are okay, have a good night sweetheart, we love you." Mary Margaret told her happily.

"I love you too, goodnight" Emma told her mother and then hung up the phone before she placed it on the table and pushed Regina slightly "I can't believe you did that" Emma exclaimed.

"Did what dear?" Regina asked with a confused look

"You know what" Emma teased back as she pushed Regina back a bit making her knees hit the bed.

"I am serious dear, you must be delusional I did nothing." Regina told her in such a serious tone.

"Oh you are so right, you are fucking evil" Emma said with a rolling of her eyes as she pushed Regina once more making her fall back on to the bed, but Regina was quick enough to grab Emma's belt loops and pulled her with her.

"Why thank you dear, but you have no idea just how evil I can be." Regina smirked as Emma fell on top of her.

Emma fell frozen when her body fell on top of Regina's and she looked down deep into her eyes, and she watched Regina just stare right back up at her. "You know she could have heard you?" Emma asked in a whisper not wanting to move, but knowing that she should.

"You are right she could have, but she didn't" Regina shrugged her shoulders not seeming to care at the moment.

Emma just shook her head, as she pushed herself off of Regina, "Pure evil" Emma laughed as she walked into the bathroom shutting the door.

Regina sat up to the edge of the bed, processing everything that just happened _"God how much I wanted to kiss her" _Regina thought to herself _"Regina stop it, she probably isn't even interested in women." _Regina added as she took out her cell phone to call Kathryn.

Meanwhile in the bathroom, Emma was in front of the bathroom sink, looking at herself in the mirror. _"Jesus she is so fucking adorable, and gorgeous." _Emma thought to herself "_I wonder if her lips are as a soft as they look?"_ Emma asked herself "_Seriously stop, I doubt she is even interested in women." _Emma stopped herself from her thoughts and then splashed cold water on her face.

"Hey Kath, we arrived, are you here?" Regina asked her friend once she answered.

"Yeah, meet me in the lobby." Kathryn told her and then hung up.

Regina was just putting her phone back in her pocket, when Emma reemerged from the bathroom. "Hey you up for heading to the lobby?" Regina asked

"The lobby?" Emma asked

"Yeah Kathryn is down there, but if you don't want to come along, or you are tired, we can do it another time." Regina began to ramble this time and Emma smiled.

"You are adorable when you ramble, but no come on, I am starving anyway." Emma told her.

"I am so happy to hear you are hungry. What do you want?" Regina asked

"_YOU"_ Emma thought to herself, before she shook the thought from her mind "Whatever is fine. Now come on, I want to meet your friend." Emma told her with a smile.

Regina and Emma left their room, and made their way to the elevator and got in. "Now Kathryn, well she might ask a lot questions, but I promise you, once you get to know her she is a blast." Regina explained as she pressed the button for the lobby.

"Oh so she is like Ruby" Emma laughed

"Well you did say Ruby likes to know everything, so I guess so." Regina chuckled.

"I am sure I can handle it, but thanks for the heads up." Emma smiled.

Once the elevator got to the lobby, Regina and Emma walked out when a woman shouted "REGINA" and before Regina could even comprehend what was happening a blonde woman came running to her wrapping her arms around her in a hug.

"Yup she is another ruby" Emma laughed to herself.

"HI Kath" Regina smiled as she hugged her best friend back. "I want you to meet Emma, Kathryn this is Emma, Emma this is Kathryn." Regina introduced them once she pulled back from the hug.

"Emma it's so nice to meet you." Kathryn smiled but instead of shaking her hand, she hugged her.

"Sorry" Regina mouthed to Emma but Emma just smiled back at her.

"It's nice to meet you too." Emma said with a smile once their hug was over.

"Well how about we get something to eat?" Regina asked and Kathryn nodded her head.

"Excellent I know this place down the street they make the best and I mean best pizza" Kathryn announced.

"Wonderful, Emma is pizza okay?" Regina asked the younger blonde.

"Sounds good to me" Emma smiled and Regina just smiled right back.

"Perfect then let's go." Regina announced with a smile and without even realizing what she was doing, she wrapped an arm around Emma's shoulders and the three women walked out of the hotel on to New York City's busy streets.

* * *

**Wow there is chapter 6, I hope you all enjoyed! Please review and let me know!**


	7. Chapter 7

**Authors Note: Hey Everyone! Wow! Thank you all for the reviews, I am so happy you guys enjoyed the last chapter, and hopefully didn't disappoint with this one. Once again I do not own any of these characters.**

**Also I do not own any of the songs mentioned in this chapter. Now without any further ado here is Chapter 7!**

* * *

"_Perfect then let's go." Regina announced with a smile and without even realizing what she was doing, she wrapped an arm around Emma's shoulders and the three women walked out of the hotel on to New York City's busy streets._

* * *

As the three women made their way to the restaurant down the street, Kathryn couldn't help but give her best friend a quizzical look, when she saw that her arm was still around the blonde girls shoulders. "_She didn't tell me she was dating anyone" _Kathryn thought to herself as she watched both women, before Regina took her out of her thoughts.

"What is your problem Kath?" Regina asked and Kathryn just shook her head. "Oh come on, this is Emma's first time in the city, I don't need her getting lost." Regina explained.

"If you say so" Kathryn chuckled lightly and Regina was now the one to send her a look.

When the three women got to the restaurant, a young brunette waitress took them to their booth. "Can I get you something to drink?" The waitress asked once Emma, Regina, and Kathryn sat down.

"I will have a beer" Kathryn told her with a smile and the waitress nodded.

"You know what, I will to." Regina said happily.

"And for you?" The waitress asked Emma.

"Just an iced tea with lemon please" Emma told her with a smile feeling somewhat embarrassed that she wasn't old enough to actually order a drink, but those thoughts quickly vanished when she felt Regina's hand squeeze hers gently that were resting on her lap.

"No drink for you?" Kathryn asked once the waitress was gone.

Emma shook her head "Not old enough to actually order one." Emma explained in a low voice.

"Oh, so how old are you?" Kathryn asked and Regina shot her a look.

"Kathryn!" Regina groaned in disbelief.

"What?" Kathryn asked "Am I not allowed to ask questions?"

"Well of course you can ask questions, but must you be so blunt?" Regina asked her still squeezing Emma's hand under the table.

"It's okay Regina, and I am 17 Kathryn." Emma explained with a smile and Kathryn's jaw dropped.

"17?" Kathryn asked in shock but then she just smirked as she looked at Regina "Well you know Emma, Regina here was drinking at that age too." Kathryn began but Regina cut her off.

"Oh and like you weren't?" Regina asked sarcastically.

"I was getting to that." Kathryn snapped "Now anyway where was I? Oh right, the point is, if you would like a drink as in a strong one, then just let me know and I will order you one." Kathryn told her with a wink, and just then did the waitress reappeared with their drinks.

"Are we all set to order?" The waitress asked

"I know what I want" Kathryn announced "I will have a small bacon pizza."

The waitress nodded her head, as she wrote down the order and then turned to Regina. "And for you Ma'am?"

"Well first her bill and ours will be separate.." Regina pointed to herself and Kathryn as she began to explain to the young woman but Emma interrupted.

"And mine will be too" Emma shouted and Regina rolled her eyes.

"Ignore that, she's with me." Regina told her and just as Emma was about to object, Regina turned her head to look at Emma sending her a warning glance. "But as for me, I will have a small margarita pizza." The waitress wrote down the order "Emma dear what would you like?" Regina asked with a smile and Emma just smirked at her.

"I will have a small extra pepperoni pizza, and a side of ranch dressing." Emma told her and the waitress nodded as she wrote on her notepad.

"Ranch dressing?" Regina asked once the waitress was gone.

"For the pizza" Emma said with a smile.

"Not asking" Regina smiled and Emma shook her head "What?" Regina asked completely forgetting about the blonde woman sitting across the table watching them.

"Just be happy I am eating, and do not make that look, without trying it." Emma playfully told her, and then both women were taken back to reality.

"Well then, I think I should just leave you two alone." Kathryn announced "Because I totally feel as if I am interrupting something." Kathryn said with a giant smile.

Regina rolled her eyes and shook her head at her best friend, but she didn't know why she expected anything different. "Oh Kathryn please, it was a simple conversation about dinner." Regina scoffed as Emma took a drink of her iced tea.

"Yes with a side of eye sex" Kathryn laughed.

Once the words hit Emma's ears she quickly choked on her drink and Regina let out a loud "KATHRYN" through gritted teeth before she finally let go of Emma's hand and moved it to rub Emma's back slowly.

"Hey I am just stating facts over here." Kathryn shrugged her shoulders. "So Emma how do you and Regina know each other?" Kathryn asked once Emma finally was able to breathe again.

"Umm, well, I umm." Emma began to stutter and sent Regina a look as if to say help me.

"From school" Regina finally answered for the young blonde.

"Oh" Kathryn sighed and then it hit her "OH"

"Whatever it is you are assuming you can stop now." Regina warned sending her best friend a glance once again.

"I am not assuming anything; I am just taking in all this wonderful information." Kathryn smiled widely.

Regina felt Emma's leg start to shake nervously, and knew she needed to change the conversation, and fast. "So how is your case going?" Regina asked as she slowly placed her hand on top of Emma's knee, to help settle her nerves, but little did she know that she wasn't helping Emma at all.

"Almost over, thank god." Kathryn groaned

"What type of lawyer are you?" Emma asked finally being able to work up the courage to speak again.

"I am a District Attorney." Kathryn announced and Emma smiled.

"Jeez Regina, a neurosurgeon, a judge, and a prosecutor, why didn't you tell me you knew all these people with such cool jobs?" Emma asked with a giant smile.

Regina chuckled "Are you saying my job isn't cool?" Regina asked with a little bit of a playful frown.

"Well no, but my mother is a teacher so it's nothing new." Emma told her as she placed her own hand on top of Regina's resting on her knee.

"Oh your mom is a teacher?" Kathryn asked in shock and Emma nodded "Who is she?"

"Mary Margaret Nolan, she works at the elementary school." Emma told her without thinking and then it hit her that Kathryn was from Storybrooke and probably knew her. "_Oh shit" _Emma thought to herself, but Regina gave her knee a tight squeeze as if to say everything will be alright.

"Kathryn dear, you cannot tell the Nolan's anything, or anyone else for that matter." Regina warned her friend.

"Don't worry your secrets are safe with me." Kathryn chuckled just as their pizza's arrived.

Regina watched as Emma took a slice of her pepperoni pizza, and dipped it into the side of Ranch, then took a bite. Emma felt the eyes watching her, "Oh just try it." Emma laughed.

"With a margarita pizza?" Regina asked in disgust.

"Okay stop with the look, and here." Emma told her as she dipped her slice of pizza into the dressing and then held it in Regina's direction.

"Emma that is an extra greasy pizza, and you want me to take a bite?" Regina asked in shock.

"It won't kill you, or your perfect figure." Emma rolled her eyes "Just take a bite" Emma demanded and without thinking of who was watching, or having a care in the world, Regina leaned forward to the slice of pizza Emma was holding and took a bite. Emma felt like she was going to literally die, as she watched Regina take a bite, not only did she take a bite of her pizza, but she had basically fed it to her teacher. Then to make matter's worse, Regina let out a soft moan.

Kathryn sat across the table, watching the scene play out in front of her, and she just chuckled to herself before she announced with a laugh. "Now please don't have sex on the table"

The statement took both women out of their own world and now it was Regina's turn to choke "Kathryn!" Regina choked out and Emma felt her cheeks turn hot knowing full well they were a bright shade of red.

"Again just stating facts" Kathryn mumbled as she took another bite of her pizza.

"I will be right back," Emma announced and Regina moved out of the booth to let Emma get out.

"Are you alright?" Regina whispered as Emma stood up, and Emma just nodded her head, and went to find the restroom. "Must you make those comments?" Regina asked Kathryn in an annoyed tone once she sat back down.

"Oh come on Regina, you both clearly like each other." Kathryn told her then added "And I say that because I don't remember you telling me you were seeing anyone."

"I'm not, and don't be silly, she is probably straight." Regina announced and then took a swig of her beer.

"Yes because straight women flirts like that with other woman?" Kathryn asked sarcastically. "Come on Regina, What are you waiting for?"

"Now you are just being ridiculous." Regina told her and then she spotted Emma leading back toward the table "Now no more comments like that" Regina warned as she got up from the table. "Welcome back dear" Regina smiled and Kathryn just chuckled as Emma sat down.

"So you have never been to the city before?" Kathryn asked after a few minutes of silence.

"Nope first time" Emma told her as she grabbed another napkin.

"Well then Regina and I will have to show you around this weekend." Kathryn told her with a smile.

"I would like that" Emma smiled back.

"But I must warn you." Kathryn began and Regina rolled her eyes.

"_Jesus what is going to come out now?" _Regina asked herself, dreading what was to come.

"Are you and Regina sharing a room?" Kathryn asked and Emma nodded "Then I really must warn you, don't let her throw her hairbrush into her bag." Kathryn told her and then burst into laughter.

Regina threw her hands in the air "Oh my god" Regina groaned

"And why would that be?" Emma asked wanting to know the scoop.

"Well long story short, back in our junior year of high school, the whole eleventh grade class took a trip to DC, and Regina dear here, thought she would throw her hair brush into her bag resting against the hotel wall." Kathryn began to explain and Regina buried her head in her hands. "Needless to say, she threw it a bit too hard, and put a hole in the wall." Kathryn told her and then added "Oh and make sure you don't get into the shower after without checking the water temperature first."

"Why?" Emma asked

"Because if you are anything like me, now this is the same trip, someone left the water on hot" Kathryn told her as she sent Regina and evil look, and Regina let out a laugh. "Anyhow, I got into the shower, and it was burning hot, I slipped and fell, well instead of this said person helping me, they go and get a bucket of ice from down the hall and when I opened the bathroom door, she threw the ice at me." Kathryn explained and Regina busted out laughing at the memory.

"All you heard was you scream "Motherfucker Hot and then a loud bang from you falling" Regina said between laughter and Emma's neck almost snapped at hearing the language coming from her English teacher's mouth.

"Oh please I could have died, and you go and get ice" Kathryn laughed

"And you were fine." Regina laughed and Emma just sat there watching and thinking about how beautiful the woman beside her was when she smiled and laughed. "Plus that was payback for you and Tinkerbell not helping me, when I slipped in the hallway after school, and fell right on the wet floor."

"Oh that was funny, you fucking went flying into the air" Kathryn laughed "You know Regina, they do make signs, it says Caution Wet Floor"

"Funny" Regina rolled her eyes.

"Wait Tinkerbell?" Emma asked 100% confused.

"Oh that is our friend her name is Tink, so her nickname is Tinkerbell" Regina explained and Emma just nodded her head not wanting to ask anymore.

"Oh and don't even get me started on the time, Regina here threw a party while her parents were away, and she got totally wasted and started dancing on the table in her dining room to _"Pour Some Sugar On Me_" By Def Leopard " Kathryn laughed and Emma's mouth dropped trying not to picture this actually happening. "But that isn't even the best part, her mother and father came home early and walked right in when Regina began to take off her bra." Kathryn said in a fit of giggles.

"Oh my god, I had the worst headache the next day." Regina groaned as she blushed.

"You are so lucky your mother didn't kill you right then and there." Kathryn laughed

"Yeah and your dumbass yells 'Do you take sugar, one lump or two' so yeah grounded for life" Regina giggled.

"You were dancing on a table?" Emma asked in shock.

"Again dear I told you I wasn't always so sweet and innocence" Regina growled seductively.

"Oh don't be fooled, this woman here is the exact opposite of sweet and innocent." Kathryn laughed and Emma was quickly learning that it was true. "And oh my god, what about the time you were higher than a kite, and you walked into the kitchen singing '_Pass the Dutchie' _and your mother was standing there." Kathryn announced and they broke out in another fit of giggles.

"Oh my god, I would pay big money to see that" Emma laughed

"It was so funny, and Cora knew actually what she was taking about, and Regina was trying to prove she wasn't high, but failing miserably." Kathryn laughed

"I started telling her that I was the Evil Queen, and I wanted Snow Whites head on a platter." Regina broke out into laughter and Emma lost it.

"You tried to give me an apple" Kathryn laughed "Telling me that you picked it especially for me."

"And you wouldn't eat it!" Regina said a bit loudly and just then the waitress came walking over.

"You guys seems to be having a lot of fun." She told them with a smile

"Reliving memories." Kathryn announced

"Yes tonight is apparently pick up on me night" Regina laughed

The waitress laughed "Can I get you anything else tonight?" and they all shook their heads "Alright then, here is your bills. No rush" She told them with another smile.

Emma quickly reached over Regina, and grabbed their bill and smirked at Regina. "Oh no you don't dear" Regina growled.

"Oh come on Regina, let me pay" Emma told her with a smile, but Regina would have none of it.

Regina leaned over closer to Emma, and placed her hand on top of Emma's thigh and squeezed it before she seductively whispered in Emma's ear "You hand over that bill, or you will quickly learn just how evil I can be." Sparks of electricity light up Emma's body, as she felt the warm breath, heard the seductive words, and the squeezing of her thigh, she felt as if she didn't stop this she would prove the theory of spontaneous combustion right then in there. "So what is it going to be?" Regina purred and Emma dropped the bill on to the table letting out a breath of air.

"Yup they will in bed together by the end of the night" Kathryn chuckled to herself.

After they paid for their meals, they left the restaurant and Emma was in awe of the city lights. "It's beautiful isn't it?" Regina asked with a smile and Emma just nodded. The three women walked back to the Trump hotel and got into the elevator and pressed the buttons for the floors they wanted.

"Well I will see you guys in the morning, have fun" Kathryn said with a wink as the elevator dinged for her floor. "And nice meeting you Emma."

"Nice meeting you too" Emma said with a smile.

"See you tomorrow Kath" Regina smiled and then the elevator doors closed.

"Her and Ruby would have a blast together" Emma announced with a smile once the doors were closed.

"She is something else" Regina chuckled, and Emma turned toward her and pushed her back so her back hit the elevator wall and Regina sent her a quizzical look.

"But as for you Ms. Mills, you are something else too" Emma whispered standing dangerously close to the brunette woman. "I can't believe you know the words to '_Pass the Dutchie' _Emma laughed, and just then they arrived to their floor.

Once they arrived to their room, Emma was trying to get the door unlocked, but the key card didn't want to work for her. "Here dear let me help" Regina whispered as she stood behind Emma, and wrapped her arms around the blonde, before she placed her hands over her own.

Emma sucked in a deep breath, as she felt Regina's body so close to hers again, and her hands on top of hers. Emma felt her hands moved with Regina's to unlock the door once again, but Emma felt like it was an out-of-body experience, and just the did the lights on the door light up green and the door opened.

When Emma and Regina walked inside the room, Emma flicked on the light and before she knew it Regina was behind her once again, with her arms around her from behind.

_"Pass the Dutchie pon the left hand side_

_I say_

_Pass the Dutchie pon the left hand side_

_It a gonna burn_

_Give me music, make me jump and prance_

_It a go done, Give me the music, make me rock in the dance"_

Emma felt like she had died and gone to heaven as she heard Regina sing the lyrics into her ear. "Holy shit, you can sing" Emma mumbled

Regina laughed and pulled away from Emma, and walked over to her bag and grabbed it "I am just full of surprises." Regina told her and then walked into the bathroom shutting the door.

Emma walked over to the king sized bed and fell back on to it "Jesus Christ she is going to be the death of me" Emma mumbled to herself.

Ten minutes passed and Regina reemerged from the bathroom wearing a pair of pajama shorts, and an old t-shirt, and even though it was just something simple, Emma couldn't help but stare once again. "Dear you're staring" Regina smiled

"Oh right sorry" Emma jumped and then went and got her bag walking into the bathroom.

When Emma came out of the bathroom, she saw Regina was already in bed, and resting against the headboard. "Are you sure about this?" Emma asked

"About what dear?" Regina asked

"You know, sleeping in the same bed." Emma explained

"Yes I am, are you?" Regina asked and Emma nodded and flicked off the light, leaving just the one next to bed on, before walking over to the bed and got in.

"Goodnight Regina" Emma smiled as she yawned.

"Goodnight Emma" Regina replied yawning herself "I am glad you're here" Regina added with a smile.

"Me too" Emma replied back happily before falling asleep.

Morning came too quickly, and Emma was awoken by the sound of her cell phone ringing. "Jesus, who is calling at this god awful hour?" Emma asked with a groan but then she felt someone dangerously close behind her.

Emma froze, and then felt the arm around her waist, then it all made sense, the arm and body belonged to no other than Regina Mills. The phone had stopped ringing, and started again, and this time it woke Regina.

"Oh my God Emma!" Regina shirked as she saw that her arms were wrapped behind the blonde and quickly pulled back.

"Emma immediately missed the warmth and closeness of the beautiful women, but moved to answer her phone. "Hello" Emma mumbled

"Emma did I wake you?" Mary Margaret asked

"Yes it's the morning." Emma groaned

"I'm sorry, I just wanted to make sure you are okay" Mary Margaret told her daughter happily.

"I am perfect mom, but can I go back to bed please? It's Saturday" Emma told her

"Yes, we love you." Mary Margaret told her daughter before she hung up.

Before Emma locked her phone she saw what time it was "7:30, who calls someone at that hour?" Emma asked Regina, but quickly saw that the room was empty and the bathroom door was shut. "_Shit, I hope she doesn't feel bad about waking up next to me, because I really enjoyed it. That was the bests night sleep I have ever had." _Emma thought to herself before she got out of bed.

"Jesus Christ, I ruined everything." Regina mumbled to herself, as she sat on the edge of the tub. "God why couldn't my body keep to its self?" Regina asked herself when she heard a slight knock on the door.

"Regina?" Emma asked through the door.

"I am sorry Emma." Regina mumbled "If you want to go home…" Regina began but Emma cut her off.

"Regina open the door, or I will break it down." Emma told her "And don't think I won't" Emma added sternly.

Regina got up from the edge of the tub, and opened the door, and was taken aback when Emma leaped into her arms and gave her a giant hug. "Don't you think I want to go home, and don't you even apologize." Emma whispered against Regina's dark locks.

Regina pulled back confused "What?"

"I don't care if you woke up with your arms around me Regina, it was bound to happen. We slept in the same bed, it was risk, and it happened, and guess what there is nothing wrong with it." Emma explained with a smile. "And between me and you, that was the best night's sleep I have ever had."

"What?" Regina asked again confused.

"You heard me" Emma teased

Regina just shook her head trying to wrap her head around everything, but she couldn't, and Emma knew there was another "what" coming. So Emma took a leap of faith, and moved even closer to Regina, and pressed her lips to hers.

* * *

**There you have it Chapter 7! I know I am evil and left you with a cliffhanger, *Evil Laugh* **

**Please review and let me know what you thought!**


	8. Chapter 8

**Authors Note: Hey Everyone! Thank you for the reviews, follows, favorites, and of course reading. I am so in awe of all your kind words, and I am so glad you all are enjoying! Sorry about the evil cliff hanger! **

**Once again I do not own any of these characters, and I hope you enjoy chapter 8!**

* * *

_Regina just shook her head trying to wrap her head around everything, but she couldn't, and Emma knew there was another "what" coming. So Emma took a leap of faith, and moved even closer to Regina, and pressed her lips to hers._

* * *

Regina was taken aback by the sudden pair of lips that were pressed against her own, but instead of fighting the kiss, she simply just gave in, and kissed Emma back, and placed her hands on Emma's hips to pull her even closer to her body.

Emma knew that what was happening shouldn't be, but damn it, here she was kissing Regina Mills and there wasn't a chance in hell she was going to stop.

Emma began to turn Regina and pressed her up against the bathroom door, before she bit down on Regina's bottom lip which rewarded her a soft moan from the gorgeous brunette. _"Jesus Christ Regina STOP" _Regina's thoughts shouted at her, and suddenly she realized what was happening, and quickly pushing Emma back on her shoulders softly. "Emma Stop" Regina mumbled but showing clear signs she really didn't want to.

"_OH shit I fucked up bad!" _Emma thoughts yelled at her. "Shit Ms. Mills I'm sorry, I just I thought you kissed me back, god I am so…." Emma began to ramble as she turned to leave the bathroom but Regina grabbed her by the arm stopping her.

"Emma shush" Regina smirked "You ramble too much, and you didn't do anything wrong." Regina assured her and Emma sent her a confusing look.

"I'm sorry, I really didn't…" Emma began but Regina placed two fingers to her lips.

"Will you stop, and just listen, nod your head if you understand?" Regina asked and Emma nodded her head. "Good, now please listen, you did nothing and I repeat did nothing wrong. And yes I did kiss you back." Regina explained "But Emma, you are only seventeen."

Emma looked at her teacher with a confusing look, and Regina removed her fingers from Emma's lips giving her permission to speak. "But age is only a number Regina." Emma told her trying not to sound heartbroken.

"Emma I realize that, but you have your whole life ahead of you. I don't want to hold you back." Regina sighed.

"But you won't, without you, I would be lost." Emma told her loudly "And I know that sounds crazy, given we haven't known each other long. But Regina, you saw passed all my walls, you refused to give up on me, hell Regina you saved me." Emma shouted at her trying to stop her eyes from filling with tears.

"Emma, you aren't even legal yet" Regina tried to explain but Emma cut her off.

"Who the fuck cares, I know you feel this too Regina, hell I felt it with that kiss, and you cannot say you didn't." Emma shouted "And who cares, because I am agreeing to this, you are doing nothing wrong, I will protect you, and I turn eighteen in a month." Emma explained trying to get the woman in front of her to understand.

"Emma I am older than you, just think of the looks you will get." Regina tried but again Emma stopped her.

"No you don't get to speak, you will listen to me, and you will listen well because I am only saying this once. I don't care what other people say, I don't care other people think, because I don't want them to rule my life, I want a life of my own. And Regina, I don't care how old you are, because I see you as a person, not a number." Emma explained to her and Regina smiled at her with tears filling her eyes.

"Emma are you sure, I am eleven years almost twelve years older than you." Regina told her and Emma looked at her with shocked and wide eyes.

"YOUR 29!" Emma asked in shock.

"Just turned it, Emma are you sure?" Regina asked again and Emma nodded her head. "No please think about this Emma," Regina began but Emma cut her off with a kiss.

"Is that enough proof for you Regina, because I don't need to think about this, I want to know what this is." Emma told her when she pulled back from the kiss, and moved her hand between them.

Regina shrugged her shoulders "Well I can't fight what I am beginning to feel for you." Regina sighed

Emma smiled "Is that a yes?"

Regina nodded "Yes it is."

"The very proper elegant Regina Mills is going to break the law?" Emma asked teasingly

Regina wrapped her arms around Emma's waist and pulled her flush against her body and whispered against her lips "It wouldn't be the first time dear, I told you, I am not all that innocent."

"I am surely learning that quickly" Emma smirked and Regina leaned in and gave her another kiss but quickly broke it.

"But I want to take things slow, I don't want to rush this, Emma." Regina explained and Emma smiled.

"Good, because neither do I." Emma told her with a smile and then asked "But can I please kiss you again?

Regina nodded her head and pressed her lips to Emma's in a deep kiss, but that kiss quickly was interrupted by Regina's cell phone ringing on the nightstand. "Shit, that is probably Kathryn" Regina whispered against Emma's lips, and then kissed her again before she walked past Emma and went to answer her phone. "Hey Kath." Regina sing-songed.

"Did someone get laid last night?" Kathryn asked with a chuckle.

"For your information that is none of your business, but no." Regina told her rolling her eyes.

"You are my business, so that makes your sex life my business too." Kathryn laughed "But anyhow, what time do you guys want to meet?" Kathryn asked.

Regina glanced over at the clock before she answered "How does ten sound?" Kathryn asked

"Sounds good, see ya then in the lobby." Kathryn told her and then hung up.

"Does that mean I can't go back to bed?" Emma asked with a laugh after Regina hung up the phone.

Regina shook her head "Sorry dear, but want to order some breakfast while I hop in the shower?" Regina asked her with a smile.

"Sure what would you like, and if you say salad I just might hit you." Emma told her a smirk.

"No I would like apple cinnamon oatmeal" Regina told her smugly and Emma's jaw dropped "What?" Regina asked

"I like apple cinnamon oatmeal too" Emma said with a cheesy smile and Regina just laughed as she grabbed her bag, and then walked into the bathroom shutting the door behind.

As Regina was in the shower, Emma order themselves breakfast, and then checked her Facebook, Twitter, and along with text messages.

The water in the shower had just turned off when there was a knock at the hotel room door. Emma got up from the bed, and walked over toward the door, and opened it to get their breakfast. "Thanks" Emma told the guy with a smile as she took the food inside, shutting the door behind her.

"Something smells good" Regina announced with a smile as she reemerged from the bathroom, wearing a pair of jeans, and a black tank top with a rock on sign posted in the middle of it. Her hair and makeup already done. "And I see you started without me." Regina teased as she saw Emma sitting on the bed eating her oatmeal.

"Hey I was hungry, and you take too long" Emma teased "And wow, really must you always look amazing?" Emma asked as she looked her over.

"And look who is talking" Regina told her with a smirk, as she took a spoonful of her own oatmeal.

"Yeah, yeah, yeah" Emma mumbled as she got up from the bed and put her now empty bowl back on the cart, before she grabbed her bag and went into the bathroom. As Emma turned on the shower, she remember what Kathryn had told her the night before, and made sure the water was the right temperature, before she stepped under the hot spray.

An hour later, both women were finally ready to go and meet Kathryn in the lobby. "Wow I was starting to think you two weren't going to show" Kathryn joked when Regina and Emma walked up to her.

"Oh don't you start already" Regina warned and Kathryn just laughed.

"So what should we do first?" Kathryn asked

Regina turned toward Emma "Well since this is your first time in the city, what is it you would like to do dear?" Regina asked her with a smile.

"Well if it isn't too far, I would really like to see the World Trade Center Memorial" Emma told them with a smile and both women nodded, and left the hotel heading for the memorial.

"It's so eerie here" Emma announced softly as they looked at the water, and read the names.

"I know dear, it is horrible." Regina said softly, taking Emma's hand in her own, as she felt tears fill her eyes, completely forgetting about Kathryn, who didn't miss the action done by her best friend.

After spending time at the memorial, the three women thought out their next plans, and they decided to take Emma into the heart of the city, to Times Square. "Wow it's huge!" Emma announced with a huge smile as she looked up at all the buildings taking everything in.

"Yes dear, thank you for pointing out the obvious" Regina joked as she took Emma's hand again, afraid that she really would lose the blonde woman among the crowds.

The rest of the day was spent taking in the scenery, and spending money, Regina and Kathryn took Emma to the M&M store, where they quickly learned that Emma was a candy junkie. "And don't think I am sharing" Emma smirked as she filled up her bag with a mixture of different color M&M's.

"Not even with me?" Regina asked sticking out her bottom lip giving Emma puppy dog eyes.

Emma felt her heart melt "Oh don't do that" Emma sighed "But nice try" Emma laughed and then took off to check out.

"So you're telling me, you're not hitting that?" Kathryn asked with a laugh.

"Shhh" Regina snapped "And must you be so crass?" Regina asked earning her a laugh from Kathryn. "And for your information no, and it's complicated." Regina explained keeping a close eye on Emma a few feet away.

"Oh so things went from friends, to complicated overnight" Kathryn said with a smile and Regina rolled her eyes.

"We talked, alright that is all I am saying for now." Regina told her.

"So there is more to be discussed" Kathryn chuckled and Regina threw her hands up in the air, rolling her eyes.

Later on that day since it was so nice outside, the three women decided to take a stroll through Central Park, and when they got to the Bethesda Fountain, Emma took out her phone from her pocket, before she pulled Regina over to stand in front of it. "Smile Regina" Emma told her with a giant smile as she held up her cell phone and snapped a photo.

After Emma checked the photo to make sure, it came out the way they both liked, she went to put her phone back in her pocket but Regina stopped her. "Nope one more dear"

"Okay" Emma said with a smile as she held her phone out again, and just as she was about to snap the photo, Regina kissed her on the cheek.

"I think I like this one better" Regina told her with a smile as they both looked over the photo.

"Me too" Emma said with a smile as she put her phone back in her pocket.

"You two are too fucking adorable" Kathryn chuckled as she watched the two love birds.

"Breathe a word of this and I will destroy you." Regina warned

Kathryn held up her hands in the air "Don't worry, your secret is safe with me."

After they spent the rest of the day sightseeing, the three went to dinner, where they discussed more stories of Regina's teenage and college years. "Hey Regina, remember that time when you spray painted that brick wall outside police station?" Kathryn asked with a smirk.

"Hey Kathryn, remember that time when you copied me and sprayed painted that brick wall outside the police station, and got caught?" Regina retorted.

"Touché woman, touché" Kathryn said with a shake of her head.

"Wait you spray painted a wall outside the police station?" Emma asked in shock.

"Yes dear, I lost a dare." Regina told her "Thanks to that one." Regina added as she pointed to Kathryn.

"Wow" Emma mouthed. "What did you spray paint, and I think I am going to regret asking this." Emma asked

"Yeah Regina, tell her" Kathryn teased

"Okay, I wrote 'I shall destroy your happiness, if it's the last thing I do'" Regina told her and Emma sent her a quizzical look.

"And tell her why" Kathryn pushed.

"It was pay back for my mother, for grounding me. And I just wanted to destroy all of Storybrooke." Regina explained.

"Wow" Emma mouthed again not even knowing what to say.

After many stories later, the three women returned to the hotel and said goodbye to Kathryn before they went up to their own room. When they got into the room, Emma checked in with Mary Margaret and David, while Regina got changed.

"Oh yeah mom, I got a lot of inspiration" Emma told her and Regina shot her a look as she walked back in to the room, and got into bed.

"That's good honey, we will see you tomorrow. Love you" Mary Margaret told her.

"Love you too" Emma told her mother and then hung up the phone and walked into the bathroom to change herself.

"You know, it isn't nice to lie Emma." Regina told her when she reappeared from the bathroom.

"What are you talking about?" Emma asked her confused.

"You told your mother you had a lot of inspiration." Regina explained as Emma got into bed.

"I did" Emma said and Regina held out her arms, and Emma raised her eye brow.

"Oh come here" Regina told her and Emma cuddled up against her before Regina asked "And you did?"

Emma nodded her head as she laid her head on Regina's shoulder. "But you can't find out, until I am done." Emma teased. "But you are my inspiration." Emma added with a smile as she ran her fingers over Regina's right hand, and then she noticed something on the inside of her wrist that she had no idea how she missed before. "You have a tattoo?" Emma asked

Regina held out her arm as she nodded her head "Yes dear I do" Regina smirked

Emma pulled Regina's hand closer and expected the feather tattoo on the inside of her wrist. "Why a feather?" Emma asked

"It's a long story" Regina sighed and Emma looked up at her

"I got plenty of time" Emma told her but quickly added "But you don't have to tell me if you don't want to."

"Dear I will tell you." Regina smiled as she looked into Emma's eyes. "It was during my sophomore year of college, and I was going through a tough time, well more like a dark moment in my life. And basically just lost faith, and didn't even know why I was here, and I asked for a sign." Regina began to explain and then took a pause before she went on. "After a few months, I just kept seeing feathers everywhere I went, especially during tough times, you know sometimes when you ask for a sign you don't get, instead you get a confirmation, you are where you need to be, just take a deep breath." Regina explained and Emma traced the tattoo once again.

"So for you, this means hope." Emma stated and Regina nodded her head.

"Exactly Emma." She told her with a smile, and then placed a kiss on top of her head.

"Regina can I ask you something?" Emma asked looking up at Regina who nodded her head "Now you don't have to answer, if I am pushing." Emma added

"Ask me Emma." Regina told her with a smile.

Emma took a breath of air "Remember that night when I went to your house?" Emma asked and Regina nodded her head "Well you mentioned something about seeing the only two people you have ever loved die right in front of you, may I ask who?"

Regina nodded her head as she closed her eyes "now before I begin, don't think that I don't love my parents, because I do. This is just a different type of love." Regina began and Emma nodded "But it was my first girlfriend, her name was Danielle. She died in a car crash, during my junior year of high school." Regina explained "I was with her, and we were hit by a drunk driver. And I was left with the scar, while she got death." Regina added with tears in her eyes and Emma pulled her close to her and held her tight.

"Oh Regina, I am so sorry that is horrible" Emma whispered against her hair.

"It's okay, and the second well she was my second serious relationship. Her name was Jennifer." Regina began "And she died of cancer, I was with her the night she died." Regina told her blinking away tears.

Emma was speechless, she couldn't believe what she was hearing, and all she could do was hold Regina close to her, and squeeze her as tight as she could, never wanting to let her go.

"And if I am being honest with you, I am so afraid to let you get close Emma, because anyone I have ever loved has been taken away from me. And I know that sounds selfish, but I don't think I can handle another one being taken from me before their time." Regina choked out.

Emma felt her heartbreak; she lifted Regina's head with her finger under her chin and made the older woman look deep into her eyes. "Listen to me, I am not going anywhere, I know it's early and I know I predict the future, but Regina I want to know what you and I can have, so I promise I am not going anywhere." Emma told her with tears filling her eyes.

"But you don't know that." Regina began and Emma stopped her

"Stop talking like that, I promise you Regina, and I never break a promise. We are just two lost souls waiting to be found, and guess what?" Emma asked her."

"What?" Regina mumbled

"We have found each other." Emma told her with a smile and then bought the older woman into a tight hug, and before they knew it both women were asleep in each other's arms.

* * *

**Well there is chapter 8, I hope you all enjoyed, please review. **

**Also just a quick side note, the whole feather tattoo, I took from Lana. Aka Regina. **


	9. Chapter 9

**Authors Note: Hey Everybody, thank you all for the reviews, follows, favorites, and of course reading! I can't believe this story has 107 followers, you all are amazing and I am so happy you all are enjoying! **

**I am so sorry this update is a couple days late, this weekend was crazy busy, and I feel so bad, that I was not able to update. I hope you all had a great weekend and Once again I do not own any of these characters. **

**Also bold italics, are song lyrics. **

**Now without any further ado here is chapter 9!**

* * *

"_Stop talking like that, I promise you Regina, and I never break a promise." Emma told her and then bought the older woman into a tight hug, and before they knew it both women were asleep in each other's arms._

* * *

Morning came too quickly for both women, who were awoken by the sun blaring through the open windows near their bed. Emma and Regina were both wrapped in each other's arms, just like they had been the night before. "Mmm, I don't want to get up" Emma mumbled into Regina's neck as she moved even closer to the brunette lying next to her.

Regina couldn't help the chuckle that came out of her mouth, and she now felt like she knew what David and Mary Margaret went through, just to get this stubborn blonde up and ready for school. "I know Emma, but we have to." Regina began to tell her but Emma just groaned some more.

"I don't want to go home." Emma whined with a smile, that she knew Regina could feel against the skin on her neck.

"I don't want to either, but we have to. I have work, and you have school." Regina smiled back, as she rubbed Emma's back gently.

"Well if you keep doing that, we won't go anywhere" Emma yawned and Regina laughed before she pulled back from Emma, and got out of the bed herself, and headed to the bathroom.

Emma heard the water go on in the shower, before she reached over and saw that it was almost ten. "Just a few more minutes" Emma told herself as she pulled the blankets over her head and closed her eyes.

Regina Mills had just gotten done showering, getting dressed, and doing her hair and makeup, when she finally reemerged from the bathroom, only to find the young blonde fast asleep again. "Well then, this should be fun." Regina sighed to herself as she walked over to the bed. "Emma you got to get up" Regina whispered as she placed her hand on Emma's back, but she didn't even stir.

Five minutes had passed by time; Regina finally gave up with being nice, and yanked the blankets back, revealing Emma's face. Regina some of the blonde strands out of her way, before she leaned in close to the blonde, and kissed her check. "Emma dear, you really must get up." Regina whispered before she kissed from Emma's check over to her lips.

Emma turned her head just in time and caught Regina's lips in her own, and pulled her close. "You really think you kissing me, would get me out of bed?" Emma asked with a smirk.

"Well I got you awake didn't I?" Regina asked before she placed one more kiss on Emma's lips and then pulled back. "Now please get up, we have a long drive ahead of us." Regina told her over her shoulder as she walked back into the bathroom.

Emma finally got out of bed, and went into the bathroom, once Regina was done and got herself ready. When she was done, she walked back into the room, and saw Regina sitting on the bed, on the phone.

"She just got out, we will be there shortly." Regina said and then hung up the phone.

"Kathryn?" Emma asked raising and eyebrow and Regina nodded. "Okay well I just have to brush my teeth." Emma told her and then disappeared back into the bathroom.

Once both women were ready, they checked the room and bathroom once more, making sure they had everything they had bought along, and then walked out of the room and got into the elevator.

"Well there you two are" Kathryn said with a wide smile, once she saw both women step off the elevator.

"This one fell back to sleep" Regina smirked as she pointed toward Emma.

"Well maybe you shouldn't have worn her out." Kathryn joked and Regina rolled her eyes, while Emma blushed. "Wait did som…" Kathryn began to ask but Regina stopped her.

"NO!" Regina shouted a bit a loudly, and nearby people glanced over at her. "Come on, let's just get something to eat, we have a long drive back.

The three women got into David's mustang, and drove over to a nearby breakfast nook, and ate their last meal together.

"So when will you be back in Storybrooke?" Emma asked

"Hopefully the second week of October" Kathryn replied before she took another bite of her pancake.

"That's good, I look forward to seeing you again." Emma told her and Regina smiled at her.

"Don't worry dear, you will." Regina told her with a smile.

After breakfast, Emma and Regina dropped Kathryn back off at the hotel and said there goodbyes,

"You take care of her" Kathryn told Emma as she hugged her goodbye. "I am so glad she has found you."

Emma nodded her head as she pulled back from the hug. "And as for you, don't ruin this Regina; she is the best thing for you." Kathryn told her best friend as she pulled her in for a tight hug.

"I won't" Regina whispered back as she hugged her friend back and then got into the passenger seat of the car.

Emma shut the door, and then walked over to the driver's side and got in. "You guys have a safe trip." Kathryn told both women before she added. "And I will see you when I get back into town, and nice meeting you Emma."

"Nice meeting you too." Emma smiled and then started the mustang.

"See you when you return" Regina said with a smile, and with that Emma pulled out in to the city's traffic and drove off.

The drive back to Maine, didn't take as long, as the one to New York did, even though it was the same amount of time, it felt as if this one had just flown by. Both women were talking about their favorite music when Regina had shocked Emma once again. "You have got to be kidding me, 90's hip hop?" Emma asked in shock.

"Yes dear" Regina smiled

"No way, really?" Emma asked again, not believing her ears.

"Why is it so hard to comprehend that I like 90's hip hop?" Regina asked confused.

"Because I just can't see you listening to that, or _'Pass The Dutchie'_ For that matter." Emma told her when she got a brilliant idea. "Fine I will test you." Emma told her as she picked up her phone and glanced down at it.

"You are not supposed to be doing that." Regina warned

"It will only take a second" Emma told her and before Regina knew it 'Ain't Nuthin but a G Thang' came playing through the speakers of the mustang. "You know it?" Emma asked

"Of course" Regina smiled

"Then prove it" Emma told her with a smirk

**"_Gimme the microphone first, so I can bust like a bubble_**

**_Compton and Long Beach together, now you know you in trouble_**

**_Ain't nothin' but a G thang, baaaaabay!_**

**_Two loc'ed out G's so we're craaaaazay!_**

**_Death Row is the label that paaaaays me!_**

**_Unfadable, so please don't try to fade this (Hell yeah)_**

**_But, uh, back to the lecture at hand_**

**_Perfection is perfected, so I'm 'a let 'em understand_**

**_From a young G's perspective_**

**_And before me dig out a bitch I have ta' find a contraceptive_**

**_You never know she could be earnin' her man,_**

**_And learnin' her man, and at the same time burnin' her man_**

**_Now you know I ain't wit that shit, Lieutenant_**

**_Ain't no pussy good enough to get burnt while I'm up in it_**

**_(yeah) Now that's realer than real-deal Holyfield_**

**_And now all you hookas and ho's know how I feel _**

**_Well if it's good enough to get broke off a proper chunk_**

**_I'll take a small piece of some of that funky stuff"_**

Regina rapped along with the song, never missing a beat, she even added on her Brooklyn accent, and Emma was even more shock.

**"_It's like this and like that and like this and uh_**

**_It's like that and like this and like that and uh_**

**_It's like this and like that and like this and uh_**

**_Dre, creep to the mic like a phantom _**

**_Well I'm peepin', and I'm creepin', and I'm creep-in'_**

**_But I damn near got caught, 'cause my beeper kept beepin'_**

**_Now it's time for me to make my impression felt_**

**_So sit back, relax, and strap on your seatbelt_**

**_You never been on a ride like this befo'_**

**_With a producer who can rap and control the maestro_**

**_At the same time with the dope rhyme that I kick_**

**_You know, and I know, I flow some ol funky shit_**

**_To add to my collection, the selection_**

**_Symbolizes dope, take a toke, but don't choke_**

**_If ya' do, ya' have no clue_**

**_O' what me and my homey Snoop Dogg came to do _**

**_It's like this and like that and like this and uh_**

**_It's like that and like this and like that and uh_**

**_It's like this, and we ain't got no love for those_**

**_So jus' chill, 'til the next episode _**

**_Fallin' back on that ass with a hellified gangsta' lean_**

**_Gettin' funky on the mic like a' old batch o' collard greens_**

**_It's the capital S, oh yes, the fresh N-double O-P_**

**_D-O-double G-Y D-O-double G ya' see_**

**_Showin' much flex when it's time to wreck a mic_**

**_pimpin' ho's and clockin' a grip like my name was Dolomite_**

**_Yeah, and it don't quit_**

**_I think they in a mood for some mothafuckin' G shit_**

**_So Dre. (What up Dogg?)_**

**_We gotta give 'em what dey want (What's that, G?)_**

**_We gotta break 'em off somethin' (Hell yeah)_**

**_And it's gotta be bumpin' (City of Compton!) _**

**_It's where it takes place so I'm a ask your attention_**

**_Mobbin like a mothafucka but I ain't lynchin_**

**_Droppin' the funky shit that's makin the sucka niggaz mumble_**

**_When I'm on the mic, it's like a cookie, they all crumble_**

**_Try to get close, and your ass'll get smacked_**

**_My mothafuckin homie Doggy Dogg has my back_**

**_Never let me slip, 'cause if I slip, then I'm slippin'_**

**_But if I got my Nina, then you know I'm straight trippin'_**

**_And I'm a continue to put the rap down, put the mack down_**

**_And if your bitches talk shit, I have ta' put the smack down_**

**_Yeah, and ya' don't stop_**

**_I told you I'm just like a clock when I tick and I tock_**

**_But I'm never off, always on, 'til the break dawn_**

**_C-O-M-P-T-O-N, and the city they call Long Beach_**

**_Puttin' the shit together_**

**_Like my nigga D.O.C., no one can do it better _**

**_Like this, that and this and uh_**

**_It's like that and like this and like that and uh_**

**_It's like this, and we ain't got no love for those_**

**_So jus' chill, 'til the next episode"_**

When the song ended, Regina looked over at Emma whose jaw was dropped "Was that enough proof for you?" Regina smirked

"Damn, you really are full of surprises." Emma told her in shock.

"You don't even know the half of it." Regina smirked and Emma shook her head.

Before they knew it, they were crossing Storybrooke's town line, and Emma drove to Regina's mansion. "I had a great time this weekend." Emma told her with a smile, once they pulled up.

"Me too, I am glad you came." Regina smiled back before she looked around to make sure no one was around, and then pulled Emma in for a kiss.

Emma wrapped her hands, in Regina's dark locks and pulled her even closer, pulling her bottom lip between her teeth and sucking on it, and Regina let out a soft moan before Emma pulled back. "I will see you tomorrow Ms. Mills." Emma whispered against her lips before she kissed her once more.

"Can't wait." Regina smiled before kissing her again and then getting out of the car. "Have a good night Emma." Regina smiled as she grabbed her bags, and then walked into her house.

Once Emma knew that Regina was inside, she put the mustang in drive, and drove off toward home. But what she really wanted was to drive back to Regina's, walk inside, and kiss her senseless never wanting to let her go.

* * *

**Well there is chapter 9! I hope you all enjoyed, please review, and let me know what you thought!**


	10. Chapter 10

**Hello Everybody! I am so so so sorry for the delay in updating, between the holiday, and then I got sick I just had no time to write. I feel so bad for this update being late, but I do hope you all enjoy. Thank you all for the reviews, follows, favs, and of course reading. Once again I do not own any of these characters.  
**

* * *

_Once Emma knew that Regina was inside, she put the mustang in drive, and drove off toward home. But what she really wanted was to drive back to Regina's, walk inside, and kiss her senseless never wanting to let her go._

* * *

Emma pulled up and parked her dad's car in the parking spot, grabbed her bags and then walked into the apartment where she was met by Mary Margaret and David sitting on the couch watching TV. "Welcome home, honey. How was the trip?" Mary Margaret asked her daughter with a smile.

Emma shut the front door as she replied "It was great, New York is a lovely city."

"I am glad you had a good time, did you get the inspiration you were looking for?" David asked his daughter, as he caught the keys his daughter had thrown to him.

"I did." Emma said with a smile as she nodded her head "I'm just going to head upstairs, to unpack. It's been a long day." Emma told her parents and then made her way upstairs.

Once Emma was in her bedroom, she shut the door, and threw her bag onto the chair when she felt her cell phone buzz in her pocket. She pulled her phone out, and her face light up in a smile when she saw that she had a text from Regina. _**"Hello dear, I just wanted to tell you I had a fantastic time this weekend. And I am so happy that you came along. I hope you have a wonderful night, and I will see you tomorrow in class. Don't be late!"**_

Emma smiled as she read the text, and then sent her a quick text back before she dug her cell phone charger out of her bag, and then plugged her phone in. "_**I am so glad I came along as well, and had the best weekend. Have a wonderful night, and I will see you tomorrow and don't worry I won't be late Lana. :P" **_

After Emma plugged her phone in, she got ready for bed and then set her alarm and fell fast asleep, hoping for dreams of her one and only English teacher who know happens to be in her girlfriend.

Morning came way too quickly and even though Emma didn't want to get out of bed, she did anyway. "Good morning Em" Mary Margaret greeted her daughter with a smile when she walked into the kitchen.

"Mornin" Emma mumbled as she poured herself a cup of coffee.

"Sleep okay?" David asked from the kitchen table.

Emma nodded her head as she told her father "Yeah, but still tired from this weekend. The drive to and from New York is just way too long, especially with traffic."

"That it is dear." David chuckled as he got up from the table.

Emma grabbed herself a cereal bar and then hugged both her parents goodbye, before she grabbed her bag next to the front door, and then walked out of the apartment. Emma walked to Granny's where she met her best friend. "Hey how was New York without me?" Ruby asked as she came walking out of the diner.

"It was good." Emma told her as she hugged her friend.

"Yeah and who did you meet there?" Ruby asked and Emma sent her a quizzical look.

"No one." Emma said confused but also scared, did her best friend know about her and a very specific English teacher at Storybrooke high?

"Oh please Em, you cannot tell me that you had a good time in New York without your partner in crime." Ruby explained and Emma chuckled.

"Well I did, I got a lot of inspiration." Emma told her with a sigh of relief, as the two walked to school.

Emma spent the rest of the walk to school telling Ruby about all the places she saw, and what the city was like. And now she was telling the same thing over to her other friends Belle and Killian, when a certain brunette caught her eye walking out of the teacher longue. Emma couldn't help but stare at her, and when Regina sent her quick smile, Emma felt her heart melt, but it all ended too quickly when Ruby bought her out of her trace. "Yo earth to swan!" Ruby shouted.

"Huh what?" Emma asked shaking her head.

"You zoned out there Swan, you alright?" Killian asked with a laugh "If I didn't know any better, I would say you had a crush on your English teacher" Killian laughed and Emma hit him.

"Shut up Perv" Emma rolled her eyes when the first warning bell rang. "I'll see you guys later." Emma told her friends, and made her way down the English hallway and to her first class with Ms. Regina Mills.

"Oh she totally has a crush on her." Killian laughed as Emma walked away.

"Jesus and what was your first sign?" Ruby asked with a chuckle as she shut the locker door and made her way to her own class.

Emma walked into her English class, happy to see that no one else had arrived yet. "Hello Ms. Mills." Emma greeted her with a smile.

"Good morning Dear" Regina smiled back at her as she watched Emma walk over to her desk and sat down. "You alright?" Regina asked as she walked over to the white board.

Emma nodded her head "Just tired." Emma sighed as she laid her head down on the table.

"Tired, you got home early, did you meet someone else? Maybe someone called Lana?" Regina asked with a smirk.

Emma laughed as she lifted her head. "Just exhausted from the city. But who is this Lana person you speak off?" Emma asked with a smile and Regina walked back over to her desk and grabbed her cup of coffee off and handed it to Emma.

"Drink it" Regina smiled

Emma took the cup from her and smiled at her and just as she mouthed a "Thank you" the class began to fill with students. Regina walked back to the front of the room, and Emma took a sip of her coffee, and she was shocked when the hint of cinnamon hit her taste buds but she couldn't help but smile.

The school day seemed to fly by, and when lunch rolled around Ruby just wouldn't stop asking for Emma's cell phone. "Emma you always let me see your phone, why not now? I seriously need to call my Grandmother." Ruby explained confused on why her best friend wouldn't let her see the phone.

"Sorry Rubes, my battery is dead." Emma told her.

"Bullshit you were just on it." Ruby shouted.

"Borrow Killian's or Belle's." Emma snapped.

"Okay first off I don't even want to touch Killian's." Ruby told her and Killian threw his French fry at her. "Second, Belle forgot hers at home. Please?" Ruby asked.

"No and that is final." Emma told her standing up and walked out of the cafeteria.

Emma knew that Regina would be on her lunch break, so she headed to her classroom, where she knew she could get some peace and quiet. "Emma, what are you doing here?" Regina asked when she saw the blonde woman open her classroom door, and barged inside shutting the door behind her, not even realizing she was being followed.

"I'm sorry, I just need quiet." Emma told her walking over to her desk and sat down and laid her head on the table.

Regina got up from her chair, and walked over to the empty desk in front of Emma's and sat down. "What happened?" Regina asked sweetly.

"Nothing, just Ruby, she wouldn't stop harassing me about my phone." Emma told her without lifting her head from the desk.

"What about your phone?" Regina asked worried that Ms. Lucas saw the photos from their weekend together.

Emma lifted her head, when she heard the worry in Regina's voice and smiled sweetly at her, while she took her hand hers. "Don't worry, she didn't see anything. She just kept bothering me to see it." Emma explained and Regina let out a sigh of relief.

"Oh" Regina whispered and then she decided to change the subject. "So what is your story going to be about?" Regina asked and Emma chuckled.

"Ah ah ah, you already know that you can't find that out until it's done." Emma told her with a smile.

"Oh come on, just a hint?" Regina asked in a playful voice with a smile.

"Well then since you said it so cutely." Emma smiled "It will be about a queen, and everyone thinks she is evil, but in all honestly she is just misunderstood." Emma explained as she caught the time and stood up from her desk and walked over to the middle of the classroom.

"A Queen?" Regina asked standing up and following Emma "But you said I was your inspiration." Regina told her with a smirk and without even thinking about where they were, Emma pulled Regina closer to her and wrapped her arms around her waist.

"You are" Emma smiled before she leaned closer and whispered against Regina's lips before she kissed her "Because you are my Queen."

Regina and Emma where too caught up in the kiss, and didn't even notice the three people standing outside Regina Mills' classroom, looking in on the passionate kiss happening inside. "Holy shit way to go Swan" Killian whispered with a laugh.

* * *

**Well there is Chapter 10! I can't believe we are already 10 chapters in! I hope you all enjoyed, and please don't forget to review and let me know what you think.  
**

**Also if you guys have any ideas or suggestions on what you will like to see happen please feel free to tell me and I will find a way to work them into the story.**


	11. Chapter 11

**Authors Note: Hey Everybody, Thank you all for the reviews, follows, favs, and of course reading. I am so happy you all are enjoying this story, Once again I do not own any of these characters. **

**Enjoy Chapter 11.**

* * *

_Regina and Emma where too caught up in the kiss, and didn't even notice the three people standing outside Regina Mills' classroom, looking in on the passionate kiss happening inside. "Holy shit way to go Swan" Killian whispered with a laugh._

* * *

Ruby, Belle, and Killian stood outside Regina Mills classroom completely in shock, and when Killian made his comment, Ruby hit him slightly in the arm to quiet him. "Do you want them to hear us?" Ruby mumbled.

"Oh please, a bomb could go off and I don't think they would even notice." Belle smirked and Killian high-fived her.

Ruby rolled her eyes at both her friends comments, and stood up dragging both of them down the hall with her. "What the hell Rubes?" Killian asked confused.

Ruby checked to make sure no one was nearby, before she spoke. "We cannot let Emma know we know about this." Ruby told them and then added "That's probably who she went to New York with."

"Would Emma do that?" Belle asked innocently

"I never thought she would date a teacher, but she was pretty determined to make sure I didn't go with her." Ruby told them.

"But I wanted the juicy details." Killian whined.

Ruby smacked him and rolled her eyes "Shut up you Perv. I didn't say we didn't have to try and get it out of her, but right now we act like we know nothing." Ruby explained "Got it?" She asked and both Killian and Belle nodded their heads.

"But I still want the juicy details when everything comes to light" Killian smirked before he added "God I wonder how Mills is in bed."

"I give up with you, I really do." Ruby scoffed before left both her friends, and walked upstairs to where her next class was.

Meanwhile back in the English classroom, Emma and Regina were still in a deep passionate kiss, completely forgetting about where they were, until Regina's cell phone went off in her purse. "Who the hell would be calling me during school hours?" Regina asked herself out loud, after she broke the kiss with Emma.

"It could be your mother or father" Emma suggested.

"They know better" Regina chuckled before it hit her "Shit what if something is wrong?" Regina asked as she hurried back to her desk, and dug her purse out of one bottom draw.

Regina pulled out her phone, and saw the number and then threw her phone back in her purse, with a confused Emma standing in the middle of the classroom. "Not going to answer it?" Emma asked

Regina shook her head "I don't know the number" Regina lied as she closed the draw, and walked back to where Emma was standing, when her cell phone went off again.

"It might be important" Emma tried but Regina would have it.

"And they can leave a message, besides if it was an actual emergency they would call the school" Regina told her before she took Emma's hand in her own. "Beside you have a class to catch, lunch is about over." Regina smiled at her, and Emma couldn't help but smile back.

"I wish I didn't have to go." Emma pouted.

"I know, but it's only a few more hours." Regina winked as her cell phone started to ring yet again.

"That is true, but still." Emma smirked as she raised Regina's hand to her lips, and placed a kiss on the back of it. "I'll see you later." Emma smiled and picked up her bag and walked toward the door, but before she left she looked over her shoulder toward the gorgeous brunette woman and smirked. "Oh by the way you might want to get that" Emma nudged her head toward Regina's desk, and then left the classroom.

Once Emma was gone, Regina walked over to her classroom door and pulled it shut, then walked back to her desk and sat down. Her cell phone was still ringing, and she knew full well it wouldn't stop until she answered. She pulled her desk draw open, and dug out the ringing phone from her purse. "I told you not to call me at this hour" Regina snapped when she answered.

"I'm sorry, but there has been a problem." The voice on the other end informed her.

Regina rolled her eyes "And I don't care, you were told not to call me during my work hours." Regina growled into the phone.

"Ms. Mills…" The person tried but Regina would not stand for it.

"Don't you Ms. Mills me, I told you not to call me during these hours, and you will be held to that, or you will be fired. Your choice." Regina told the person sternly. "Now whatever this problem is, I am sure you can fix it, and if you can't then you will call after I get out of work." Regina told them and then hung up the phone and threw it back in her purse, and slammed the draw closed with her foot.

After the school day was over, Ruby and Emma were standing at the locker talking, "So Em, you want to come over for dinner?" Ruby asked her best friend.

Emma knew that she hadn't been spending a lot of time with her friends, and she felt bad about that, so she knew that she couldn't let her best friend down. "Sure, I would love to." Emma smiled

Ruby smiled back "Great Granny is making your favorite."

Lasagna?" Emma asked with a huge grin.

"Of course!" Ruby smiled back "How is 5:30 sound?" Ruby asked

"Sounds perfect." Emma smiled as she shut the locker door. "See ya then." Emma told her and then walked off toward the English hallway, while Ruby walked out the nearby door to go home.

Emma slipped into Regina's classroom, and saw the teacher sitting at her desk. "Hey" Emma greeted her.

"Hey Em" Regina greeted her back, without even looking up from her phone in her hand.

"You alright?" Emma asked when she noticed Regina looked beyond stressed.

"Yes I'm alright dear, but I'm sorry Emma, I have a lot of work to do." Regina told her finally looking up from her phone. "Do you mind if I text you later?" Regina asked with a slight smile.

Emma nodded, she understood that Regina had paper's to grade. "That's fine, if you need anything, just let me know." Emma told her with a smile of her own.

Regina nodded "Thanks dear and I will." Regina told her and then put her phone of the desk, and motioned for Emma to come here with her fingers.

Emma walked over to Emma, and Regina wrapped her arms around her waist and pulled her close, "You have a good night" Regina whispered before she captured Emma's lips with her own. "Now I will text you after." Regina whispered against her lips and then pulled back.

"You too Regina" Emma smiled and then walked out of the classroom, and then out of the school to head home.

Once Emma had left her classroom, Regina gathered her things, and then she too left the high school, and drove home. When she arrived home, she grabbed her bag, and purse and walked into her home, and dug her cell phone out of her purse, and dialed the number that had called her earlier.

"Hello Ms. Mills." The person answered on the other line.

"This better be good." Regina warned as she took a seat in her home office.

"I have tried to fix this, but I'm not you." The person told her before they went on. "But there was a problem with the shipment."

Regina rolled her eyes "What kind of problem?" She asked with a hint of annoyance in her tone.

"They won't hand over the money to any of the girls." The person tried to explain but Regina cut them right off.

"You better not tell me you gave them the shipment without getting the money." Regina snapped.

"No ma'am we didn't, its just they want to meet with you." The person informed them.

"With me?" See this is why I have all of you, so I don't have to do anything, and no one will suspect anything. But sometimes I wonder if I have monkeys working for me, since more than half of you cannot do your jobs correctly." Regina yelled into the phone, completely losing her cool.

"I'm sorry, they won't take no for an answer, they want to talk business with you." The person told them.

"Then you tell them to pick up the phone and call me!" Regina snapped.

"We tried that, they want to talk to you face to face."

Regina rolled her eyes. "Jesus Christ, book me a flight for Friday evening, and tell them I will be there soon." Regina sighed.

"Will do Ms. Mills, but there is one more thing." The person told her.

"What now?" Regina asked in a snappy voice.

"They want you to bring more of the stuff." The person told her and Regina slammed her hand down.

"Whatever, inform them I will be leaving Friday Evening" Regina told them "Oh and one more thing, tell them I am not happy." Regina added before she hung up the phone and tossed it on her office desk.

Meanwhile across town, Emma was telling her mother that she would be having dinner with Ruby and her grandmother, and just as she was about to leave the apartment her cell phone buzzed in her pocket. When Emma took her phone out she saw she had a text from no other than "Lana" and Emma couldn't help but smile.

"_**Hey Em, I hope you are not eating dinner, but do you think you can stop over tonight?" **_

Emma smiled at the text before she texted back "_**Sure I can do that, I am having dinner with Ruby and Granny, but I can stop over after that. Everything okay?" **_

"Who you talking to Emma?" Mary Margaret asked her daughter when she noticed the grin on her face.

"Oh just Belle, she is telling me how Killian fell on the way home from school" Emma lied.

"Oh, well that isn't very funny." Mary Margaret told her daughter with a frown "Is he okay?"

"Yeah Ma, trust me it's Killian, he is always falling." Emma chuckled as her phone buzzed again.

"_**Yeah everything is okay, I just need to see you." **_

Emma smiled and felt her heart flutter as she read the text over and over, before she finally texted back. "_**Then I will be there, I will text you when I am leaving." **_

Emma put her phone back in her pocket and then hugged her mother goodbye, then left the apartment, and headed toward the diner.

"Bout time you showed up" Ruby greeted Emma when she walked through the door.

"Sorry, was talking to Mary Margaret." Emma explained as she walked over to Granny and gave her a hug.

"Nice to see you Em, how was New York?" Granny asked

"It was good, I got a lot of inspiration." Emma smiled

"So did you go alone?" Granny asked

"Yes I did." Emma replied and Ruby let out a chuckle, and Emma looked at her confused "What?" Emma asked

"Nothing, something outside." Ruby shrugged. "But Em can you help me with this?" Ruby asked and Emma nodded and grabbed one end of the table, and help Ruby carry it outside. "So where did you go today after your stormed out of the café?" Ruby asked once they were outside.

"I just walked around, and then went to my next class." Emma told her

"Oh because someone thought they saw you in Ms. Mills' classroom." Ruby told her trying to get something out of her.

Emma felt her heart dropped but she remained calm "What?" Emma asked "Why would I go there, I swear she hates me." Emma quickly added.

Ruby shrugged her shoulders "I don't know, I'm just telling you what I heard."

"Well you heard wrong, because I don't even like the time I have to spend in there for class, I certainly wouldn't go there for the hell of it." Emma told her and as if someone was looking out for her, Granny called them both for dinner.

After dinner, Emma helped Ruby with the dishes, and then sat down and ate dessert. "Well I should get going, it's almost seven and I have to work on homework." Emma announced after they were done. "Thanks for dinner Granny, everything was perfect" Emma told the older woman as she hugged her goodbye, and then her friend.

When Emma was outside she pulled out her phone, unlocked it, and then went into her text messages and clicked on "Lana" and then sent her a text. "_**Hey leaving now, can I still come over?" **_

Just as Emma was about to leave the diner property, Ruby came running out side. "Hey Em wait" Ruby shouted after and Emma stopped.

"Yeah?" Emma asked

"Tomorrow, you think we can go to the mall?" Ruby asked just as Emma's phone buzzed and Ruby caught a quick glance of the screen. "Who's Lana?" Ruby asked confused.

"Just a friend" Emma shrugged and locked her phone. "But I seriously should get home." Emma tried but Ruby cut her off.

"Then why haven't I ever heard of her before?" Ruby asked still confused.

"Uh, she's a new friend." Emma told her and then quickly said goodbye, and walked off not wanting to answer any more questions.

Once Emma was out of sight from the diner, she unlocked her phone and read the text message "_**"Yes dear, would you like me to pick you up some place?" **_

"_**No, I am almost there. See you shortly." **_Emma texted back and then stuck her phone back in her pocket.

Ten minutes later, Emma was knocking on the front door of the white mansion Regina Mills lived in. Regina opened the door still wearing her clothes she had worn to school, and Emma couldn't help but smile at her. "Hello dear, how was dinner with Ms. Lucas?" Regina asked before she pulled Emma inside and kissed her hello.

"It went well, but she asked who Lana was" Emma told her

"And who is Lana?" Regina asked then it quickly dawned on her "Oh right me." Regina chuckled. "I still don't see how you could say I look like a Lana."

Emma smiled "Well you do to me."

"I know you've told me." Regina chuckled then asked "Can I get you anything?"

Emma shook her head "I'm all set, so what's up?" Emma asked.

"Come into the living room with me." Regina told her and took Emma's hand and led her into the living and sat them both down on the couch.

"Are you sure you are alright?" Emma asked once they sat down.

Regina squeezed Emma's hand tightly and looked her deep in the eyes before she spoke. "Emma you know that phone call I was getting today?" Regina asked and Emma nodded her head. "Well I did know the number." Regina told her.

"Then why didn't you answer?" Emma asked

"Because I told them they could never call during school hours. And well as we saw today, they don't listen." Regina explained.

"What did they want?" Emma asked

"I need to take a trip Emma." Regina sighed and now Emma was just 100% confused.

"When?" Emma asked

"This weekend, I know it's sudden, and I know you are confused, and I want to tell you but I can't." Regina explained.

"Why can't you tell me?" Emma asked softly.

Regina took a deep breath "Trust me Emma, I want to, but there are things about me you don't know, and if you did you would leave, and I am being selfish because I don't want you to leave." Regina whispered.

Emma looked at Regina for a few moments before she moved closer to her on the couch, "Regina you can tell me anything, I promise you I am not going anywhere." Emma tried to reassure her.

"I wish I could believe that Emma, but I just can't." Regina whispered.

"Regina I mean it, I am not going anywhere, and nothing you tell me could scare me off." Emma told her looking deep in her eyes. "But if you aren't going to tell me, can you at least tell me where you are going?" Emma asked

"That I can, I have to go to Cambodia." Regina told her "Just for the weekend." Regina added quickly. And Emma smiled "Okay why are you smiling?" Regina asked with her own smile.

"You are going to a place with a beach, and warm weather and you aren't taking me?" Emma joked

"Oh Emma, I want to tell you so badly." Regina sighed

"Then tell me Regina, I am not going anywhere." Emma told her once again squeezing her hand tightly.

"Do you promise?" Regina asked and Emma nodded her head and pressed her lips to hers, in a deep kiss.

"Do you believe me now?" Emma asked in a whisper against Regina's lips and Regina nodded. "Now tell me what is going on." Emma told her again in a much sterner tone.

"Taking lessons from me?" Regina joked with a smirk

"Don't go changing the subject, now tell me." Emma demanded.

Regina took a deep breath before she told Emma what she has been dreading to tell her since she walked into her home. "Okay you win, I will tell you." Regina paused and the came right out and told her. " Emma Swan, I work for an international drug cartel."

* * *

**Please don't hate me for leaving it on a cliff-hanger.  
**

**I am not sure if I am liking this added part to the story, please review and let me know what you all think. If you guys don't like it please don't be afraid to tell me, and I will take it out. **

**But anyway, hope you all enjoyed the rest of the chapter. **


	12. Chapter 12

**Authors Note: Hey everybody, thank you for the reviews, follows, favs, and of course reading. After reading all your reviews, and thinking about each and everyone of them, I decided to have the story go this way. Once again I do not own any of these characters, and I hope you all enjoy this next chapter. **

**Also just a side note, I do know I am writing a story about a teenager and a teacher having a romantic relationship, and yes I am aware that it is illegal. I am sorry if anyone is offended in anyway, I don't mean any offense, but if this type of story isn't your cup of tea, or you have a problem with a teacher student relationship then this story isn't for you. Once again I am sorry for anyone who has been offended and I didn't mean to. **

**Now anyway on to the next chapter!**

* * *

_Regina took a deep breath before she told Emma what she has been dreading to tell her since she walked into her home. "Okay, Emma Swan, I work for an international drug cartel."_

* * *

Once the words registered inside Emma's brain, she felt her eyes go wide, as she looked at Regina, searching her face for any hint of her joking. But when her facial expression didn't change, Emma finally broke the silence. "Holy shit you're serious" Emma said barely above a whisper, and just went back to staring at Regina.

After a few more minutes of silence, Regina finally begged "Please Emma say something."

Emma shook her head in shock as she asked "What the hell do you want me to say?"

"Anything, just something" Regina sighed.

Emma remained quiet for a few more seconds before she finally did what Regina asked. "Fine, how?" Emma asked "How are you apart of this drug cartel, and be a teacher? Jesus are you even a teacher?" Emma began to ask a million questions, not even sure on what to believe.

Regina gave Emma's hand that she was still holding a tight squeeze before she explained everything to the young blonde woman sitting next to her. "Yes Emma, I am a teacher, and yes before you even ask I did study at Cornell." Regina told Emma and the young woman just nodded her head, so Regina went on. "A lot of people here in Storybrooke don't know this, but my mother Cora her side of the family has a big Mafia connection." Regina started to explain but Emma cut her off.

"Jesus Regina, Mafia and Drug Cartel" Emma said in shock and then quickly added "You weren't kidding when you said there was things I didn't know about you."

"I know it is a lot to take in Emma, but please hear me out." Regina told her and Emma nodded her head. "My mother is a very powerful woman, and my mother is in charge of a big part of the Mafia that our family is part of." Regina explained and Emma's mouth dropped.

"Well that explains why she says 'Off with their heads'" Emma joked and Regina couldn't help but actually giggle. "Shit Regina, has your mother killed?" Emma asked and then added "Scratch that, I don't want to know." Emma mumbled.

"That would be a nice choice." Regina told her and Emma groaned "But anyway, when people got wind that the great Cora Mills has a daughter, before I knew it, I was running drugs across the country and overseas, and now I run some of the cartel." Regina told her and Emma felt like her head was spinning. "I know it is a lot to take in, and I am sorry Emma, I wanted to hide this from you." Regina sighed and Emma cut her off.

"NO" Emma snapped a bit harshly and it took Regina by surprise. "I'm sorry I didn't mean to sound so harsh, but no I am glad you told me, and I don't you want to hide shit from me Regina, if we are going to be together, then I want us to be open with each other, no secrets, just complete 100% honesty." Emma told her and Regina smiled at her. "And shit your family has Mafia connections, and you run shit, damn you're BAMF" Emma told her and Regina scrunched her face in confusion.

"What the hell is a MABF? Or whatever you just said?" Regina asked in complete confusion and Emma giggled.

"You are so freakin cute when you are confused" Emma giggled as she leaned over and gave Regina a quick kiss. "But anyway, it's BAMF, not MABF." Emma said with a laugh "And it means Bad Ass Mother Fucker" Emma explained.

"Why do I ask" Regina laughed "And I will take that as a compliment I think" Regina told her with a smirk.

"Hell yeah woman you better take it as a compliment!" Emma exclaimed with a giant smile. "Shit you run a fucking Cartel, and are part of the fucking Mafia. Do you not see how fucking awesome that is?" Emma asked her and Regina couldn't help but laugh.

"Emma dear, you know this isn't actually a great thing right?" Regina asked

"Are you kidding me? You are like freakin Walter White!" Emma exclaimed and Regina rolled her eyes.

"Dear I don't have cancer, nor am I a chemist and I don't run meth." Regina explained.

Then it hit Emma, she had no idea what type of drugs Regina did run. "What do you run anyhow?" Emma asked

"Heroin" Regina told her blankly.

"Shit now I know how you have all these nice things on a teacher salary." Emma told her and then added "No offense."

"None taken dear, but seriously this isn't anything to be happy about, I have been trying to get out." Regina told her and Emma looked at her weirdly. "What?" Regina asked.

"Are you kidding me Regina?" Emma asked "How could you not love being the head bitch in charge?"

"I never said I didn't enjoy it Emma, but I would like a family one day, and I'll be damned if I bring a child in a drug cartel." Regina told her sternly.

"And how would you get out if your own mother still runs part of the Mafia?" Emma asked.

"I don't know but I will find a way." Regina told her sternly before she added "But I am glad you aren't upset."

"So like what exactly do you do?" Emma asked still intrigued

"I am an importer, I make sure the deals go as planned, and make sure that nothing goes wrong." Regina told her.

"So you're like Alex Vause" Emma smiled

"Emma this isn't a TV show, this isn't a game, this is real life" Regina told her sternly.

"I am just trying to understand, and for your information Orange Is The New Black, is based on a true story by Piper Kerman." Emma informed her.

"Yes dear I know, I have the book upstairs in my bedroom." Regina told her "But Emma, this isn't a joke, I am no Walter White, I need to get out, but I just don't know how to." Regina added above a whisper.

Emma moved closer to Regina on the couch "Well whatever you do Regina, we are in this together. I am not going anywhere, I don't care that you work for a cartel, I don't care that you are a part of the Mafia, it is a part of you so I accept it because I love you." Emma told her and just then did it click in her head on what she just said. "Shit Regina fuck, I'm sorry." Emma began to ramble, as she stood up from the couch from Regina grabbed her arm and pulled her back.

"Don't you dare say you are sorry." Regina told her sternly before she pulled Emma against her and crashed her lips on to hers.

Emma wrapped her hands in Regina's dark locks before she deepened the kiss, and moaned against Regina's lips when the brunette took her bottom lip between her teeth. But just as the kiss began, Emma was the one who broke it, and Regina sent her a weird look. "Did I do something wrong?"

Emma shook her head "You did nothing wrong, but aren't we going to talk about what I just said?" Emma asked her and Regina flashed her a smile.

Regina shook her head, "Emma there is nothing to talk about, because I am happy that you said those three words, because I don't know how, and yes we haven't been dating long, but I feel the same way about you Emma." Regina explained and Emma smiled back at gorgeous brunette woman sitting next to her.

"Are you serious?" Emma asked in shock.

"Emma I don't like liars, so I don't lie" Regina smirked.

"God this is crazy" Emma laughed and Regina chuckled.

"But I have one issue" Regina told her

Even though Emma was afraid of what was about to come out of the older woman's mouth, she asked anyway "What's that?"

"You are 17 Emma, and I don't care about the age difference, just as long as you don't" Regina told her and Emma shook her head "But you and I will wait to have sex until you are of age. I already have enough illegal shit under my belt." Regina explained.

"Then what's one more?" Emma asked and Regina sent her a glare "I was kidding, and I want to wait too, it become more special that way, then rushing." Emma told her with a smile and Regina smiled back.

"That's if you even want to have sex with me" Regina smirked and Emma hit her.

"God I know you aren't that stupid, and I know you own a mirror." Emma smirked "Of course I do, but I want to wait as well." Emma told her just as her phone buzzed in her pocket. Emma dug her phone out "Shit it's my mother" Emma mumbled before she answered the call "Hey mom."

"Emma where are you?" Mary Margaret asked her daughter worriedly. "It's almost ten"

"I went for a walk after I left Ruby's." Emma told her and Regina mouthed just like she did in New York "Lies" and Emma threw a pillow at her.

"Well it's getting late, are you on your way home?" Mary Margaret asked

"Yes mom, I will be home soon. Sorry that I worried you and Dad. I will see you soon." Emma told her mother and then hung up the phone, and then looked at Regina who was fighting back laughter. "Oh shut up, what was I supposed to say, oh sorry mom I'm with Regina Mills, who happened to be my girlfriend, along with my English teacher?" Emma told her in a serious tone.

Regina grabbed the pillow that Emma had thrown at her and threw it at the blonde. "Maybe." Regina winked.

"God you are so bad" Emma giggled.

"Well you did call me a MAFB" Regina told her and Emma busted out laughing.

"God you are so fucking adorable and its BAMF" Emma told her between laughs.

"OH whatever" Regina rolled her eyes. "But you really should be getting home, even though I don't want you to leave." Regina told her.

"I don't want to leave either, but I will see you tomorrow." Emma told her as both women got up off the couch and walked into Regina's Entrance way. "Hey Regina?" Emma asked just before Regina opened the front door.

"Yeah?" Regina asked as she wrapped her arms around Emma's waist and pulled her flush against her body.

"Can I come with you to Cambodia?" Emma asked with puppy dog eyes.

"Emma" Regina sighed "It could be dangerous, and I don't want you to be put in any danger." Regina told her.

"Please?" Emma asked sticking out her bottom lip "I won't be in danger, I'll be with you and you are a badass, and I can handle myself too." Emma explained still looking at Regina with puppy dog eyes. Regina took in a deep breath, she really wanted to take Emma with her, but she also didn't want to get her involved. "Please my Queen?" Emma asked again adding her charm.

"I will think about it okay?" Regina told her and Emma nodded her head. "Now go home, and I will see you tomorrow" Regina added before she kissed Emma goodbye, and then opened the front door.

"Yes your majesty." Emma smirked and then walked out of the mansion, hoping that Regina would let her go to Cambodia with her.

Regina watched as the young blonde walked down her pathway and then turned left to go home, and once the blonde was finally out of Regina's sight did she shut her front door.

* * *

**Okay there is chapter 12, I hope you all enjoyed, and If you guys don't like the road I took, then I will change it, please just review let me know and I won't have a problem with it.  
**

**But if you love how this chapter played out then I am happy either way.**


	13. Chapter 13

**Hey everyone! Thank you all for the reviews, follows, favs, and of course reading! I seriously cannot believe that this story has 138 follows! You guys are truly the best! Once again I do not own any of these characters, and I hope you all enjoy this next chapter!  
**

* * *

_Regina watched as the young blonde walked down her pathway and then turned left to go home, and once the blonde was finally out of Regina's sight did she shut her front door._

* * *

The week had flown by quickly, and now it was already Thursday, and Emma Swan was sitting in her last period class, waiting for the bell to ring. She hadn't spoken to Regina much since she found out about her whole other life. To say that Emma was taken by surprise would be an understatement, yes she may have acted as if she thought this whole other life that Regina mills had sounded fun and exciting, but in truth, she was scared for the brunette woman, and just wanted to take her away from that part of her life, and never have her look back.

"Ms. Swan?" Emma's math teacher asked her, taking her out of her thoughts.

"Yeah, the answer is…" Emma began but her teacher cut her off.

"Emma, the bell rang five minutes ago." The teacher informed her.

"Oh wow, I'm sorry I guess I zoned out." Emma told her teacher as she shoved her notebook and textbook into her bag and then stood up, but before she could leave her teacher stopped her.

"Are you okay?" Her teacher asked and Emma nodded her head.

"Yeah, just a headache, see you tomorrow." Emma said quickly and walked out of the classroom, and headed home, not even bothering to stop at her locker.

When Emma arrived home, neither her mother nor father were home and Emma silently thanked God, not even wanting to deal with their questions, or anything else. Emma walked into the silent apartment, shutting the door behind her. Before she went upstairs, she grabbed herself a bottle of water, and a snack. Once Emma got into her bedroom, she threw her bag onto her chair, and sat down on her bed, and that is when her cell phone buzzed in her pocket.

"_**Hey Emma"**_ Was all the text said, and at first Emma didn't even want to answer, but she knew that she told the older woman, she wasn't going anywhere, and this whole week they basically haven't talked, and she was knew that her words and actions were very different.

"_**Hey"**_ was all Emma texted back, and within two minutes her phone was buzzing again, but this time it wasn't from a text but from a phone call.

"Hello" Emma answered.

"Emma did I do something wrong?" Regina asked on the other line.

"No why would you even think that?" Emma asked

"Well for starters I told you all about my whole other life, and since then we haven't really talked except in class." Regina explained before she added "I mean I get it, I am older than you and all, and you probably came to your senses, and realized you were dating an older woman, with this whole other life, and I wouldn't blame you…" Regina began to ramble but Emma cut her off.

"Okay Regina stop" Emma said with a chuckle "It's cute when you ramble, but I seriously had to stop you. No, I didn't come to my senses; I didn't know I had to come to any." Emma joked "I've just been busy with school work, and focusing on my story for your class, and I know that you have a lot of your plate." Emma explained.

"That doesn't mean that I don't want to talk to you Emma, you are the only person who can take me away from my stress filled life." Regina told her and Emma smiled.

"Well I am glad I can be of service." Emma chuckled before she asked "So did you think about what I asked?"

Emma heard Regina take in a deep breath before she finally heard her voice. "Emma dear, you know that I would love if you could come, but I am not going to take you to another country, especially without your parents' permission. Plus how would you even explain that?" Regina asked but went on quickly "And Emma, it's dangerous, and I am not going to put you in any danger. I am sorry Emma, you can be mad at me all you want, but you are not coming with me."

"But Regina, I wouldn't be in danger I would be with you." Emma tried to tell her but Regina wouldn't have any of it.

"Emma no, it's not safe, and anything could go wrong at any given moment. I am sorry but I am not taking you with me." Regina told her sternly.

"I can handle myself Regina, nothing could go wrong with us together. And for my parents, I can just make something up." Emma tried again but this time Regina lost all patience.

"Emma Swan" Regina snapped "I told you no and that is final, I am sorry but I am not risking your life. And that is the end of this conversation and I don't want to hear another word on the subject." Regina told her and Emma could hear a hint of evil in her voice.

Emma remained silent for a few minutes before she finally answered "Fine then I'll just see you when you get back I guess." Emma told her with a hint of hurt and disappointment in her voice.

"Emma.." Regina began but Emma hung up the phone, turned it off, and then tossed it to the end of her bed, and closed her eyes.

Emma awoke to the sound a knocking sound on her bedroom door, and then her mother's voice "Emma honey are you okay?" Mary Margaret asked through the door.

"Yeah ma, just a headache." Emma groaned as she rolled over and pulled the blankets over her head.

"Do you want me to make a plate for you and stick it in the oven?" Mary Margaret asked.

"Yeah ma, that's fine, thanks." Emma groaned and the closed her eyes once again and went back to bed and slept right through until morning.

It was Friday morning, and Mary Margaret just kissed her husband goodbye, and was about to leave herself, but then it dawned on her that her daughter Emma still wasn't up for school yet. Mary Margaret walked back upstairs, and into her daughter's room, only to find her still sleeping. "Emma honey" Mary Margaret whispered as she sat down on her daughter's bed.

Emma rolled over slowly, but didn't open her eyes "Hmm?" Emma asked

"Honey it's time to get up, you are already running late for school." Mary Margaret told her softly.

"I don't want to go, my head Is killing me." Emma mumbled as she pulled the blanket over her head. There was no way she was going to school today, no her head really didn't hurt, but there was no way in hell she was going to Regina Mills class today.

"Okay honey, do you want some Tylenol?" Mary Margaret asked and Emma shook her head. "Okay well call me if you head gets too bad, and I will come home." Mary Margaret told her daughter before she stood up from the bed and walked out of the room.

Emma Swan slept most of the day away, and didn't wake up until almost 6:30PM, when Mary Margaret called her for dinner. Emma went downstairs, and had dinner with her parents, which was pizza like almost every Friday night, and Emma told them she would watch a movie with them, but before she did, Emma went back upstairs to her bedroom and turned her phone back on. She had a couple of texts from Ruby, one even telling her to feel better since Mary Margaret had told her about her "Headache", she had a few text's from "Lana" and just before she was going to lock her phone, she saw she had a voicemail.

Emma hit the phone app on her phone, and then hit voicemail, then hit play, the words that hit her made her heart sink and once the message was over, she hit play again and again just to listen the message and Regina's voice over and over. "Hey Emma, I noticed you weren't in school today, and Ruby informed me you had a headache. I hope you feel better, and I hope that was the truth, and you aren't avoiding me. I am sorry that I won't let you come with me, but I care about you way too much to have you get involved with this, or even be near it. I just got the airport, and I am about to board, I just wanted to hear your voice before I did, but I guess I will just settle with this message instead. I will miss you Emma, and I hope to see you when I get home, and once again I am sorry for not letting you come with. But if something was to happen while I am gone, just know Emma, I may not have known you long, but Emma you are one of the best things that has ever happen to me, and I love you."

* * *

**Well there is Chapter 13! I hope you all enjoyed, Please review and let me know what you all thought!  
**


End file.
